An Excuse for my Existence
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: She wasn't expecting to be brought into a world where people worshipped Superheros; it was all a random movie to her, but sooner or later, she will know what she will have to do. Yeah, not my best summary. Meh, I tried . Anyways, check it out if you want too! Oc/Captain America maybe Thor/Oc; who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Minor language problem... Well, a big language problem. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE~

Xoxbattleangel~

P.S. This is something short that I wanted to try out!

* * *

I moved back away from his fist, ducking under his arm and picking up my feet as I backed up. I planted all of my weight on my left foot before raising my right foot up and hitting him in the chest. I spun around to regain my balance before raising my foot again and hitting him in the jaw. The man stumbled around, rubbing his chest and jaw softly, groaning. He looked at me with irritation in his eyes and a hint of anger. I slammed my blue boxing gloves together and grinned, showing him my bright blue mouth guard. He punched the square floor with his right hand and stood up, his hands held at a distance from his face. He was jumping slightly up and down, his hands slightly opened. He moved closer to me, moving his upper body left and right, trying to psyche me out. I jutted his left fist forward, but he brought it back quickly as he aimed his right fist towards me ribcage. I tensed and wrapped my arms around his right, having a good hold on it. I twisted around and raised my elbow up, connecting with his nose. I pushed my leg behind his leg and pushed all of my force to get him off his feet. He grunted and fell down, his body creating a vibration through the floor. I unwrapped my leg and wrapped my legs around his arm, creating tension. I pulled on his hand as he grunted loudly. His hand was behind my back as I was pulling with all my might, more sweat forming on my hand. He kept on struggling as he cursed under his breath, but I wouldn't stop until he gave up permanently…

"I-I'm done." He breathed out as I heard him slam his other hand on the floor loudly. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed my body, putting my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes, "Y-you're… you are a bitch."

"Shut up, Pansy." I replied, sitting up with my hands helping me up and gave him a small smirk, "You just got your ass kicked; hard…"

"You got lucky." He muttered as I laughed. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at him. His brown hair was a little bit over his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking over to me, his green eyes looking tired, "God, woman; you wear me out."

"I don't care…" I said and yawned loudly, rubbing my eyes, "That wasn't much of a workout."

"Nikita, you are a bitch; it's a fact now." He said as if he had an epiphany, "I hope you know that."

"Just because you can't fight for shit doesn't mean I am a bitch." I said with a small frown on my lips. I rolled down my black tank-top that was rolled up when I was on the ground. I patted my green shorts and looked at him, "This is the 3rd time I kicked your ass in a row."

"You got lucky." He said stubbornly as I rolled my eyes. He just can't admit that I kicked his ass, "I bet you used some voodoo tricks; I think there may be a requirement of a full-on body search-"

"First of all, jackass; I don't know what the hell is voodoo, and second, you touch me and I'll break your arm." I threatened as he looked over at me with a raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. I couldn't help but join in his laugh; it was probably from the over-tiredness. I slowly sat up and looked around the area, seeing nobody around except for me and him. I stood up and patted my head, seeing a few strands of my black hair. I walked to the edge of the ring and leaned against the white and yellow ropes.

"Yo! Are you babysitting tonight again?" He asked as I shook my head, blowing hair out of my face, "God, it would suck if somebody let you do any work on this special damn day."

I laughed and gave him a sly grin before asking, "What is so special about this day?"

"Don't be a smart-ass; it's your birthday, Nik. You are getting older and crankier; be grateful you don't have white hairs yet." He said as I smiled.

"Thanks, jerk." I replied as he smiled and stood up quickly as I raised an eyebrow, "Leaving so soon?"

"Well, it's not a birthday with no presents." He replied with a smile as I smiled widely back, "I'll be back." I watched him as he exited the ring and went into the back as I sighed and rubbed my cheek. I really didn't need any presents, but hell, I can't decline them.

"Close your eyes." I heard him call out as I sighed and closed my eyes, going back onto the floor, "You better keep them clos-"

"Yeah, yeah." I said and sighed. I heard his feet lightly patting the floor before I heard the ring creak from his weight, "Can I open-"

"Hold it." He muttered and I heard something flickering, "Damn lighter…"

"Oh, screw it!" I said and opened my eyes and smiled at the small cupcake, "Where did you even get it."

"I told Tom to let me use the fridge; at least it wasn't frozen. I know how fat you are so I literally poured all the icing on the cake." He joked as I laughed. I grabbed the lighter from his hand and flicked it, getting a successful fire. There was a single candle on the dark chocolate muffin cake. I put the lighter over the candle as the wax melted before I made another flame. I smiled and gave back the lighter to him, "Don't keep me waiting; make a wish."

"Hush; I am trying to think of a good one." I muttered under my breath, lacing my finger together and took a deep breath, "Maybe I should skip the wish; I'm too old for it-"

"I don't care if you are 24 or 56, you are going to make a damn wish whether you like it or not." He ordered as I raised an eyebrow.

"You are a child sometimes, Alex." I said with a smiled.

"Though…" He continued slyly, "If you don't want to wish anything for yourself, can you wish Scarlett Johansson in my room?" I gave him a small glare, "Hey, she was… stunning in that tight outfit-"

"Shut up you pig." I said and closed my eyes, thinking of something. Even at my age, he is still making me make wishes… _I could wish for that new Charger… or that Mustang… the classic Mustang… that sounds wonderful-no, no. Material goods wouldn't last. Why am I even fretting over this? I wish… I want to do something…unimaginable in my life. I want to make a difference, a REAL difference in the world, yeah… like those super-_

"Make a wish, not a speech." He joked as I sighed. I quickly finished my wish and blew out the candle as he clapped, cheering and hollering at me, "Nice job, you have officially turned 24."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, removing the candle and throwing at his white shirt, "You are far too kind."

"Far too kind my ass." He muttered as I giggled and ate my miniature cake.

* * *

"Same thing tomorrow?" He asked as I approached my black 2011 Nissan, "I have work until 8."

"Sure; just make sure that your game is better this time." I teased as he rolled his eyes and went over to his dark green 2009 Hummer. I put my equipment in the back of my car and went over to the driver seat. I opened the door and slid in, closing it behind me. I hummed slightly and put my keys into the ignition, smiling when it roared. I looked over to Alex's car and saw that it was all ready backing up and turned a left down the road. I reversed my car smoothly before turning out of the parking lot and going a right.

I looked down at the radio and turned it on, frowning when I heard classical music. _What the hell is this crap?_

"I always hate classical." I muttered before going to my glove compartment, driving a bit slowly. I grabbed the green Cd and put it into the Cd slot, tapping my fingers against the wheel. I grinned when I heard the song coming on and bopped my head up and down, turning the volume even louder. I loved how the bass sounded; that was the main reason why I loved this song…

"…_I can't lie no more; I can't hide no more…_"I sang along loudly, my windows slightly opened."_Got to be true to myself… And it feels like I am just too close to love you._" At this times; I wished I had a disco ball in my car, a mini-party car. I looked over to my phone as I saw it vibrating on the passenger. I reached over and saw who was calling and groaned. _I could ignore the call, but… damn it._ I grumbled under my breath and answered.

"Hello?" I asked as I waited for a response, but I didn't have to wait for long.

"Nikita, you won't believe what happen to me?" The excited voice said as I rolled my eyes.

"You actually found a guy you can stay with for more than a week?" I questioned as she scoffed.

"I don't just only think about guys…well, most of the time, but that's not the point." She responded as I chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I made it! The job interview-"

"No…"

"I know, right?"

"No, I mean as I no! Why did you pick that job?" I asked as she sighed.

"It's not a bad job-"

"You're going to be a damn stripper; how the hell is that not a bad job. Hell, being a janitor at Mcdonalds wouldn't be a problem." I said as she tsked under her breath.

"I'm not a stripper; I am going to be an entertainer." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"If strippers are entertainers, than drug dealers are street doctors." I said to be as she whined in frustration.

"I hate you." She whispered as I laughed loudly, "It's not funny!"

"It sure ain't sad, Liz" I replied and my laughter died down when rain started to pour down slowly, "Rain? Oh, come on! I just washed this car today!"

"Sucks to be you." Liz laughed as I sighed.

"I'll call you when I get home; got be careful with this weather." I told her as she hummed.

"Got it; make sure to call me though." She replied before hanging up. I scoffed and throw my phone behind my seat.

"So much for a regular goodbye." I mumbled, rolling my eyes and gripped the steering wheels with two hands, "Anyways, let's get on with this. I want to get home as soon as possible and make a burger-no… oatmeal…" I growled under my breath when the rain poured down faster, making it hard to see.

"This weather is stupid." I muttered and sighed. I slowed down and went down a short, but rocky road towards a bridge I cross to get to my home. I shook a bit when I heard thunder and lightning; I think a hurricane is coming in soon… I looked up at the storm and rolled my eyes. I looked back on the road.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, seeing some time of…thing in the middle of the street. I pushed on the brakes and pulled on the e-brake from good measure. I closed my eyes, thinking I hit something, but thank god, I didn't… I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the weird shaped thing in front of me. I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"All right, Nikita; you can either leave or call the police." I told myself, staring at this…portal-like thing. I did the most stupidest thing I have ever done; I got out of my car. I put my hood up from my black jacket and walked towards the bluish portal. I put my hands on my arms to warm myself a bit. I was a few feet away from it as I peered at it. It looked like nothing was in it…

"I wonder what it is…" I mused to myself and took out my cell, "I should call police about this, but they probably wouldn't believe me…" I sighed and started to pace back and forth, rubbing my eyes; this is ridiculous. I heard a zooming sound and looked over, seeing the bluish thing getting bigger and approaching me.

"It's time to leave…" I said and ran to my car. I jaw hit the floor as I moaned. I tried to drag myself away, but something had a hold of my leg. I looked down and whimpered. I tried to crawl away, but it kept on pulling my back for the portal.

"Please, please! I don't want to go in there!" I screamed, out and stopped, remembering my phone. I opened it and tapped those three digits.

"Hello, how may-"

"I am being dragged into a damn portal, it's dragging me-...I am not sure, but please, help me!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face, "I don't know what to do!"

"Please tell us your position-"

"Just track my phone!"

"Ma'am, please calm down-"

"I'll calm down once you come here as soon as poss-" I dropped my phone as I was dragged into the portal, screaming my lungs out, but the colors that I came across were... calming. I saw a variety of blues. I stopped my screaming slowly and just stared at the color, wiping away my tears gently. If I was going to die, shouldn't I enjoy this moment...? I couldn't help, but laugh of my helplessness. One moment, I was having fun on my birthday, now I was being sucked through a portal...

* * *

Anywyas, not a good way to start a story, but I wanted to try it. This will be the slowest story I will update, not to mention the shortest story I will write the fewest words for. I am already writing three other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I needed some humor in my life and decided to make this; hopefully, you will have an enjoyable time reading his story. I didn't expect this story to be... a good start if I can put it lightly; thank you everyone~

P.S. There's language once again ^^"~

Review and Rate~

Xoxbattleangel~

* * *

I heard something chip in my ear and twitched my body unusually. I felt light weight that was on top of my body and that damn chirping would not stop. _What kind of song is that? _I thought in my head, knowing I sleep with my music on. I convulsed my body again as I heard things flapping their wings... the only bird that flaps its wing is a bird and I know it. I opened my eyes and groaned loudly, closing them shut as I saw the sun. _Why did I leave my window open?_ I opened them softly and moved my arms and froze.

"Hell no...this better not be a prank." I muttered under my breath and sat up quickly, nauseous coming over me, "Too fast...too fast..." I looked around and narrowed my eyes. I saw surrounded my short grass and dirt. I put my hand over my eyes as I saw trees and well... more trees. I looked down at my body, hoping I wasn't dragged here against my will. I sighed in relief when my pants was the same as I left them and so were my shoes. I stood up and cracked my back, feeling knots in my body.

"It's going to be a bitch today." I muttered and rubbed my head, "I didn't even call my boss today; he's going to kill me." I went into my pockets and panicked when I did not feel my phone. _You cannot be serious...!_ I took off my jacket and flung it in the air, hoping the phone would come out. I scanned the area for the bright blue phone and saw no indications of it.

"Liz, you are so dead when I am through with you; never trust a stripper." I muttered under my breath, snatching my jacket from the ground and slipped it back on. I smelled something and wrinkled my nose. I raised my hands and hesitantly put my nose near my armpits-

"Jesus! It smells like I've been bathing in shit!" I shouted, shaking my head to shake off the feeling. I heard a gasp and looked over my shoulder. There was a middle-aged woman with her hand on her purse and another on her phone, "U-um... This might sound weird to you, but can I borrow your phone to find mine-" Without letting me finished, she walked away quickly with a look of disgust. I sneered at her and stomped towards the walk path I did not notice before.

"I'm not some hobo, you bitch!" I shouted, giving her the middle finger. She didn't bother to turn around, but I all ready knew that she did not like me. I crossed my arms and took a deep breath. That was not a good way to approach someone; I bet I have twigs in my hair. I looked around and tilted my head, not remembering this area of East Chicago, Indiana... But I was certain this was a park, now I just have to find my way out of it. I decided to walk the opposite way of the ignorant lady. I looked at the scenery and it was mesmerizing. The lush trees swaying in the wind, the soft breez- _Shit, I sound like a freakin' poet_. I thought smugly, a smirk on my face. I saw another person on the path and smiled, not being to hide my excitement. I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair, wincing when I felt knots; I desperately need a shower. I decided to leave my jacket on; my armpits did smell badly...

"Excuse me!" I called out, waving my hand at them as they ignored me for a little before looking at me strangely, raising my hand towards me before going back to their phone. It was a man who had a phone; it looked like an android. I jogged towards the guy and realized he was sort of good looking; can't say the same for myself.

"Sir...?" I asked cautiously, waving my hands in front of their face slightly before putting some distance between him and myself. He turned to look a me with a raised eyebrow. He held out a finger for me to wait as I nodded slowly.

"Claire, hold on- I said hold on! There's someone that needs to talk to- I am not breaking up with you! Just- please don't hang-...hello?" He questioned as I scratched my head in awkwardness, "Oh jeez, that crazy woman. Uh, hi...? Can I help you...miss-..are you all right?"

"To be honest, not really. I am having a...crisis a little bit. I lost my phone...and my car... and might be losing my head, but I am trying to stay tall." I said with a nervous smile as he gave me a slight chuckle; I know he was thinking that I am crazy... "May-may I borrow your phone to call my phone; just for a minute...please?" I am resorting to begging; it is crazy.

"Um... yes... here." He said uncomfortably, handing me the phone, "Take your time..."

"Thank you very much!" I said and tapped the dialing pad, "What's your name?"

"It's... Luke." He said as I smiled and put the phone to my ear.

"I bet you get a lot of jokes about Luke Skywalker, right?" I joked as he shook his head, "Wow... sounds like an exciting life for you... I'm Nikita"

"It is-"

"Hold on, hold on! It's ringing!" I told him as he nodded, "Ah, here we go-"

"_I'm sorry, but the number you have called is not available. Please contact your-_"

"What the hell?" I demanded, staring at his phone strangely, "Is your phone not working?"

"I think you saw me talking to someone on the phone..." He retorted as I rolled my eyes, "How did you end up here-"

"I..." I started, but was lost for words... I looked around again, "Where am I?"

"Where am I?" He questioned as if it was the easiest question on the planet, "Do you have amnesia?"

"I remembered my name pretty well, so I don't think so. Mind answering the question?" I asked as he sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"This is Central Park..."

"There's a central park in East Chicago; I never knew-"

"No, not in Indiana... Central Park in New York... as in America; are you American?" He questioned as my mind went blank, "Are you an immigrant?"

"No, no, no... I was in Indiana last night. I was kicking my friend's ass in the ring on my birthday and eat a cake-... this is not happening." I whispered under m breath, grabbing my hair painfully, "I might have a stroke."

"Do you want me to call the police-?"

"No, no, no!" I said and ran past him, "This cannot be New York! I was in fucking Indiana. I was not kidnapped because I still have my wallet and-and I still have my clothes-"

"Let me bring you to the hospital." He said gently, holding out his hands to me as I raised an eyebrow... I yelped and turned around, running as fast as I could, "You have my phone!" I ran down the brick path, my jacket flapping as I saw the opening. I slowed down when I saw yellows taxis and... street vendors?

"Oh my god..." I whispered. I heard a shout and looked over my shoulder, seeing the guy again. I whimpered and ran into the streets... Now that I am thinking about it...? What the fuck was I thinking? I froze when I was in the middle of the street and put my hand to my face. I looked up at those freakishly large towers that were too good to be true. I have never been to New York. It would be a better trip if I was expecting it! I heard a horn honking and jumped away as a taxi pulled to a halt in front of me, the driver slamming his hands on the wheel in annoyance. He opened his door and waved his hands in the air as if it was my fault that I was in the middle of the damn street...well, it is my fault.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" The guy demanded as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're the crazy one; you almost ran me over! Who the hell do you think you are? I can sue you know! I can sue your scrawny ass and your company!" I threatened as he sneered.

"I work independently you suicidal bitch! If you want to kill yourself, fine by me, but don't do it in front of me. I got bills to pay." He said, muttering something under his breath.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? I could knock you out in a flat- second; don't think I won't!" I said, slapping my hands on my torso which was not pleasant, "You wanna go?"

"I believe that is enough, miss." Someone said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I cringed and turned around quickly, knowing their hand off my shoulder.

"Don't you dare put your hand on me-... Oh my god..." I whispered the last part, my jaw slightly hanging.

"I think it would be best if you removed yourself form the middle of the street." He said, his eyes, well, eye, unamused. His black right orb looking at me, analyzing what I would do. His other eye; there was no other eye, there was a black-eye patch over his left eye with dark veiny lines coming from where his eye is suppose to be. He wore all black; it was sort of ridiculous. He had on a black trench coat, a black vest, black boots, black pants; it would have put Batman to shame.

"You're... Samuel L. Jackson..." I whispered, excitement showing my eyes as he looked confused, "Oh my god, my dad would have killed anyone to meet you."

"What the he-"

"Oh! I loved the part when-when. In the movie, _Snakes on a Plane_, when you were like... _'__I've had it with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!' _That was the best part of the movie! Oh, and when you said-"

"Girl, who the hell did you think I was?" He questioned as my smile went down a bit.

"Samuel L. Jackson?"

"That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard; who are you?" He demanded as I stared at him strangely. _What is he having? An identity crisis? _

"I'm... Nikita Bianchi... who are you?" I asked, not really hoping to hear an answer.

"I'm Nick Fury..." He said as I narrowed my eyes._ Nice Fury? As in the comic book, weird, guy, Nick Fury? Wasn't he mention in like that... superhero movie? I didn't know he was serious about his role... to be honest, I never saw the movie... my life is pretty pathetic._

"Did you hear me?" He questioned as I brought out of my thoughts, "Oh boy. I'll repeat it again and hopefully, you will listen this time, understood?"

"Um. Yes, sir?" I replied, unsure of myself as he sighed and motioned me to get out of the streets. I quickly left and streets and saw the guy who had lend me his phone.

"Sorry about that-" Luke snatched the phone of out my hands angrily and walked down the street without looking back, "Bye-bye, Luke Skywalker...jerk..."

"Are you done playing around?" Samuel L. Jack-..._Nick Fury_ asked as I nodded, "Good. I will give you the basics. We had multiple reports last night about an unannounced thunder storm over Manhattan. We just assumed that it was a weather storm that the weather systems did not pick up on, but we were wrong... a couple minutes later, we saw lightning strike around Central Park. We thought it was... someone else, but had all ready appeared; it was you."

"Woah, woah, woah... you can't assume that am from a weather storm-"

"We pulled up images from near vendors and saw the thing at high speeds into the ground, but no sounds was made. We used enhanced system to pulled a close up of the object and it was you. Same height, weight- unless you have a twin..." Fury replied as I pursed my lips together, "Do you remember anything?"

"Actually, yes. I remember that I am from East Chicago, Indiana. You are suppose to be Samuel L. damn Jackson from... whatever I was. I- I don't even remember a place called "Stark" being built." I complained, pointing to the newspaper that was on the floor, "This doesn't make sense-"

"Or you are from another alternate dimension..." Nick Fury muttered under his breath as I raised an eyebrow. _I really should have Avengers with Alex that time; he all ready watched the damn film three times, spoiling some parts for me-...wait! At least I know the plot to a decent amount so it's fine...! I think it's fine... though... Alex is a pervert and would not stop describing Scarlett. I don't care if her outfit showed-_

"Day-dreaming again?" He questioned as I gave him a small smile, "Right... you will be trouble if I let you wander around and you might have some powers..."

"Why do you assume that?" I asked as he gave me a bitter smirk.

"No human can just appear from the sky like an angel at 100 miles per hour and land as it the ground as if it was made out of cotton." He said and I hide to crack a larger smile.

"So...Nick Fury... what are you planning to do?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

"First, I am sure you will want a shower; you don't look like or smell like a bunch of roses, and second, I am Dr. Banner could see what information could find out about you while trying to..." He stopped after that and looked at me and with a smirk, "I'll tell you more on the way unless you pan on day-dreaming."

"I'll try my best." I told him and followed him through the park, "So... Samuel L. Jackson does not sound familiar?"

"Should it...?"

"Nope, never mind... _Nick Fury_..."

* * *

I enjoyed writing this and I hope you like this. don't forget to review~ comments are appreciated.~


	3. Chapter 3

I saw the movie again -_-" I couldn't help it. it was such a good movie... let's see, review and rate please... SHould i follow the movies' plot-line or my own, and yes, i know about my mistakes... Thanks~

P.S. Language.~

Xoxbattleangel~

* * *

I looked out of the view and smiled in awe. I saw the perfect view of the sun. I would never have a chance to ride in a helicopter unless I get really injured in a desolate place or I am some kind of terrorist... I pick the first choice. I saw sea gulls flying near us before turning into another direction. I looked down at the water and took a deep breath, a frowning appearing on my face. _I was never the best swimmer... Hell, I can't even float!_ I heard someone clearing their voice as I looked over to Nick Fury, his arms crossed and he was still giving me a calculating glare.

"If I didn't know any better; I would have thought you never saw water." He mused towards me in his headphones and communication device. It would have been really hard to communicate over the roar of the helicopter's engine. I gave him a small smile and peered down again.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I never got to see water this type of perspective per say..." I told him in unsure voice, "How long are we going to take before we land on the... Helicarrier-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier..." Nick said as I nodded with an raised eyebrow as he sighed, "Even Tony didn't give me this much problem. S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. In your term, it's a long ass title that no one cares about." I rolled my eyes and leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That must be a bitch to say whenever someone asks what does S.H.I.E.L.D stands for..." I joked with him as he gave me a bitter smile, "Um... what else should I know about this... Helicarrier?"

"It's a hi-tech carrier..." He said as I sucked my teeth.

"Is that all?" I asked in an annoyed voice as he smirked.

"It's better to see than explaining it." He said as I huffed. _I hate character by Samuel L. Jackson. I think I might be able to deal with his character in Pulp Fiction... wait...never mind..._

"**Sir**, **we are approaching the helicarrier...**" The pilot who was controlling the helicopter said as I felt my excitement growing. I was wondering who I was going to meet. _Actually..._

"Is there anything or anyone I should know about?" I asked him as he looked at me, his eye narrowing a bit.

"I don't know, you tell me." He retorted as I sighed.

"Look, I am not sure how I ended up here, but your attitude is not helping at all." I said to him, lacing my fingers together and I put my elbows on my knees.

"I'll give you this... Try to make friends with _them_. We all ready have enough problem as it is." Nick warned as I raised an eyebrow._ What type of information is that? Who the hell is 'them'...? Damn, this guy is pissing me off largely..._I looked down and gasped at the large structure that we were about to land on; It was ridiculous! I have never seen something that large and organized structurally at the same time. It reminded of those types of ships where they store all of their jets on a boat-like structure for tactical-warfare...

_If only Alex was here_... I groaned and rubbed my eyes, feeling guilt. That guy must be worried about me. I wish there was a way I can contact him to let him know that I am okay. Hell, I think he might be even excited for me. He would have killed to be in my place or even speak out all the lines of the characters before the characters even have to speak... He's a comic book nerd form the first time I met him. I actually think it was at a little café down the street. I was getting my large cappuccino with whip cream,_ which was so good_, when I noticed there was some guy at a table by himself. I was on break and I really wanted to relax, but all other chairs and tables were taken. I asked him if I could sit down and he just mumbled a yes, not even looking at me, and I was fine with that; if he didn't want to know me, I didn't want to know him... I noticed that he was holding a book with Spider-man on the front. The reason I knew Spider-man was because my nephew was obsessed with him.

–

_I cleared my throat and looked at the guy, judging on how he looked. **Brown boots, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt...? Either this guy is going to be a Liam Hemsworth hottie, or just something so hideous that I might be scarred. **I looked at the book he was holding in his hand and noticed he didn't have a ring; nice... I was 22; I thought things like that.I tilted my head at the red and blue figure on the front and smiled a bit. Johnny would love this so much, though, I think he all ready owns all the comics because he's spoiled by my sister. I blew on my cappuccino and took a deep breath..._

"_That's... Spider-man, am I right?" I asked loudly, loud enough for him to hear me. I saw him twitch a bit, only for a second. He put the comic down and to be honest, he wasn't bad looking. He had a few stubble on his chin and sort of long side-burns. He had short spiked up dirty-blond hair. He had dark-brown eyes as they immediately looked sad that they had to put the book down. He still had a firm grip on the book, so I am guessing he was going to say something quickly to me before burying his nose into that shit._

"_Yes, it is." He replied, clearing his throat as it seemed that he didn't have anything to drink for a moment. He eyes drifted back to the comic-_

"_That's cool. My nephew is a real fan of him; great fan." I said to him as the guy nodded and pulled the comic to his face... I looked around the room awkwardly and sighed. **I rather not stay here for another 30 minutes, talking to no one...** "What other characters include Spider-man. I mean, I don't think one man can be a super hero without super...friends." That sounded soo lame..._

"_Yeah, that is true..." He said before I heard him flip another page..._

"_So..." I continued, "Does that mean Batman is part of the team..." Never have I once before received an appalled look. He quickly slammed his comic book on the small coffee table as I held onto my cappuccino._

"_Batman...? Batman? Are you serious, Batman?" He demanded in disbelief as I ruffled my hair uncomfortably. **I should have said nothing to a comic-book nerd...** "Of course, I don't expect anything better from a ignorant citizen in this city-"_

"_Hey. I made a mistake; sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to insult me. You don't see me insulting your damn Spider-man who wears way too tight clothing to be possible; who the hell does that? You know who? Male strippers-"_

"_Spider-man is not a male-stripper-"_

"_And I'm not a ignorant citizen." I said harshly to him as he rolled his eyes._

"_All I wanted is peace and quiet and I got the opposite..." He muttered under his breath, "Look. I'll explain this to you. Spider-man is a Marvel Comic character created by Stan Lee; the gods of all gods. Playboy, ass-hole Batman was created by DC Comics by Bob Kane. They are too different comics that no one can seem to grasp. Besides, Spider-man can kick Batman's ass." _

"_Batman is... batman is a scary dude; he can handle crazy-spider man anytime." I replied as the guy closed his comic book, "He's like the world's... greatest detective and he even has a side-kick... not that I know this by heart; my-"_

"_Your nephew..." The man finished with a sigh, "I heard you from before; I am a really good multitaske-"_

"_But your socialization skills sucks ass." I interrupted him as he rolled his eyes._

"_Being insulted by a... lady who goes by the name of Nikita who works at **Home-depot **as a cashier." The man said, reading my name tag on my shirt as I rolled my eyes, "Who even works at **Home-depot**?"_

"_Someone who actually can get a job; besides, I'm in college." I snapped as he chuckled, "What's so funny?"_

"_Just because I am a comic-book fan, you think I don't have a job...?" He asked as I said nothing, my face impassive._

"_Let me guess, you own a little store filled with comic-book fans..." I said as he shook his hand._

"_No, but you are close... I do own a place..." He said..._

"_What place?"_

"_Well... you are in it right now..."_

–

"Nikita; I am not going to ask you again; get your ass inside before I drag it." I heard Nick Fury demand as I looked around. I was on the stretch-way where jets fly off and I was just standing there. _That was one hell of a flashback... _I shook my head and ran towards Nick Fury where he was near a door. He was a very impatient man; his face and one eye told it all... I ran inside and the air pressure was much more... breathable than outside. Fury opened another door in front of him and waited for me to pass by. As he closed the door behind us, we were walking through a long metallic hallway.

"The people you are about to meet are not natural..." Fury said in the quietness as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Why am I not surprised?_ He walked in front of a door and I was surprised at how the door lifted itself from the ground easily. This must be a high-tech helicarrier. I wonder what type of work they do in S.H.I.E.L.D... "I have one more warning... Some of them are not use to... modern day era ideas and technology."

"How so...?" I asked as he gave me a smirk, "Oh, let me guess... 'It's better to see than explaining it', right?"

"You are smarter than you look." He said as I wrinkled my nose.

"Geez, thanks; that is some nice input; you thought of that all by yourself?" I asked sarcastically as he didn't answer. As we entered a big spacious room; there were dozens of monitors and many people working on them. It looked like a holographic screen. There were people shouting things that I did not even understand. I saw a lady in a blue suit that walked over to Fury, a little device in her ear.

"Sir." She greeted, his face staying the same way. _And that is the main reason why I can't join the military... _"Have you found the cause of the-"

"Yes I did, Agent Hill; she's right next to me." Fury said in a slight amusing tone; SLIGHT... I saw her eyes look over to me, judging me all ready. She walked over to me with her hand out.

"I'm agent Hill." She said as my lips went into a thin line.

"I'm Nikita..." I replied and grasped onto her hand. _Damn, she has one hell of a grip._ I pulled away, flexing my hand.

"Hill; report." Fury said, walking away with her as she followed like a lost puppy; leaving me all alone... That was not helpful at all... but, I can do some discovery; that's going to be fun. I looked back at Fury and Hill one more time before slowly making my way towards the door. I turned aorund and held my chest, taking deep breaths.

"Jesus, you fucking scared me." I yelled, bending over as my heart slowly went back to normal, "Shit, I almost have a stroke."

"I think that's the most number of profanity I heard in one day." The man said with a small, unamused smile. _Great, dealing with more emotionless bastards..._ He was a bit... old. "I'm agent Coulson."

"Another agent, I'm N-"

"Nikita; I overheard you and Fury contacted me as well..." He said as I nodded, "Let's go."

"W-wait; where are we going?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he still gave me a single hint on how he's feeling._ I am starting to hate these people_...

"The Avengers...but before that, to your room; I am sure you don't want to be covered in mud." He said as I opened my mouth in shock, "That makes you look like a dying fish; let's go."

"Okay..." I mumbled and followed after him, thankful for actually having a chance to take a shower. _This is going to feel good._

–

"I love this shower!" I yelled from the bathroom, laughing as hot water poured down my back and through my hair. I think god has blessed this water. I looked down at the drain as brown water went through it. I looked around and saw a metal container saying shampoo. _That's really descriptive..._ I poured it on my hair and hummed softly when I rubbed my scalp.

"Thank you, sweet baby..." I mumbled, rinsing my hair and sighed, moving the handle of the water to be even more hot. I yelped a bit as flaming water was sprayed onto me, "Too hot, too hot!" I quickly moved the handle back to its original position and sighed. I think it has been all ready 30 minutes. I turned off the water twisted my hair tightly, removing as much water as I could. I moved the curtains a bit and saw a blue towel. I grabbed it from the rack and put it around my chest, making sure it covered everything. I pushed back the curtains and rolled my neck. I opened the door to my small room and saw a small pile of clothes on my bed. I saw a note on it and picked it up.

**'You're lucky Natasha is lucky enough to let you borrow her clothes. - Coulson'**

I smiled and looked at the clothes. _Not bad taste in fashion..._ I looked in to the left and saw underwear and a bra tightly sealed in a bag. The bag had _Victoria's Secret_ on the side. I opened the bag and slipped on my undergarments as they fit comfortably. I looked at the mirror and looked at the tattoo on my shoulder, rolling my arm... I shook my head and grabbed my top. I slipped on a white halter top, black skinny jeans that were actually movable, and black mid-calf boots. I slipped on a fitted- blue demin jacket and left it open.

"Who ever is this 'Natasha', she is my savior." I muttered. I looked around my room and shook my still wet hair. It will dry soon anyways. I exited my room and sighed, my head hitting the door softly, "Too...much... bullshit today-"

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Someone asked as I looked up, cursing under my breath that someone saw me, "Ma-"

"It's nothing." I said, interrupting the man, "Sorry that you saw me like this- Oh my god..." I whispered the last part and looked at the large, but dangerously attractive man to me. I could feel my insides gnawing at my stomach. His blue eyes were curious, but unsure of how I was acting. His blonde hair was... it was almost like... I am not sure, but I can think of one thing. _Chris Evans looks good, even in a flannel..._

* * *

We all know that last part is true, SUCH A ROMANCER~

Anyways, here's the chapter. I hope you like it a lot like I liked writing it.

Review and Rate~

Xoxbattleangel~


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, guys! I am going to work on other stories, but I won't forget about this crazy, but beautiful story~

I looked up words or slangs from the 1940s and sorry if I used it too much; I was trying to emphasis's Steve's... lack of knowlege, but not in a mean way~

Xoxbattleangel~

* * *

I was not expecting to meet the Chris Evans. Oh god, I can imagine all the posters in my sister's room; some weren't so innocent. He looked down at me in confusion as he heard my words. He looked around the area as if he was expecting someone else to appear. I was still staring at him in all his glory. He looked uncomfortable after a couple more seconds. He cleared his throat as he tried to look me in the eye, but trust me, I was giving him _that_ look. That look that told everything. It wasn't like I was undressing him, no! I would never do that... no, I would. We all would...

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern as I blinked my eyes rapidly, getting out of my over excessive staring at him. He looked relief when I stopped and seemed to have a bit more confidence, "Y-you do not look like you work here. Not that I am trying to say-"

"I would love to be in the situation multiple times for a Klondike bar." I said out loud as he tilted his head in confusion, "Y-you know. Those commercials where the chubby guy voice is like, 'What would you do for a klondike bar?' Then some-..." I stopped myself when it seemed like he was not following.

"Never mind, Mr. Evans." I said as he shook his head.

"No, no. I'm Steve Rodgers." He said as I gave him a blank stare... _right, the movie... Though, in Fantastic Four, he was a bit promiscuous... Why couldn't I be sent to that movie...?_ "I am sure that I do not have your name."

"Oh, I'm Nikita Bianchi." I said as I shook his head and I gawked at it. His hand just like... engulfed my hand whole, "It's nice to meet you, Chr-..Steve." _I have to get that right_. He smiled and gave me hand a firm shook before letting it go.

"Not to pry or anything, but why are you on the Helicarrier?" He asked politely as I sighed and put my hand up to my chin.

"Well... The main reason is Nick Fury." I started to Steve sighed with a small smile, "He dragged me here, saying that...well, I could be useful somehow. I might have superpowers..."

"Superpowers? Of what kind?" He asked, crossing his arms as his eyes seem to shine a bit brighter. I gave him a nervous smile and cleared my throat.

"I-I'm not sure of that. Hell, I don't even know how I ended up here. One moment I was in East Chicago, and next thing you know, I am found in the damn Central Park with my damn Android missing..." I started, pouting a bit, "All I know is that I don't belong here..." I looked back at Steve as he looked like he was thinking about something.

"You lost a...robot...?" He questioned as I tilted my head with an eyebrow raised as he looked even more uncomfortable, "Y-your android... You lost an android, which is a robot, am I right?"

"Well, not to burst your bubble, but I don't own-"

"Burst your bubble? What does that even mean?" He questioned under his breath as I gave him an amused smile, "S-sorry for interrupting you-"

"You're not...familiar with... today's...terms... if I had to guess..." I said slowly as he let out a sigh and a small grin.

"Is it obvious?" He asked as I laughed and crossed my arms.

"Kind of, but it's cute when you are talking to yourself." I said, nudging him on the arm a bit as few spceks of red went on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you for your compliment." He said as I shrugged, then a long awkward pause came...

"Hey, are you suppose to be anywhere right now in particular?" I questioned as he hesitated for a moment.

"No, I just left Tony Stark and Dr. Banner in the lab. Tony can be such a wise-guy." He said as his eyes seemed irritated for a moment, "I had to scram out of the room before I did anything I would regret."

"Scram...? My god, you are using old slang." I said, biting my lip to hide my grin as he looked around awkwardly.

"Sorry about that-"

"No, no. Please, screw it; I don't mind." I said as he looked at me for an explanation, "Forget it I meant. So, are you suppose to be somewhere right now...?"

"No, Ma'am." He said as I grinned.

"So, how about we walk down the hallways and I get the chance to know you better." I offered as he chuckled.

"I am pretty sure that I'm not good with my words-"

"Even a better reason why I should know you better." I said as I started to pull on his arm, "Unless you want to deal with...that... _wise-guy_ Tony again?"

"That would be bad." He said with a small chuckle. I let go of his arm once I saw that he was following me, "I am not sure where to start."

"Anywhere. I don't care." I said as he nodded, "And don't worry if I don't understand some of your...words. I'll try to follow along as best as I can."

"Right then. Well, I was never born in a ritzy place. I'm just a kid from simple Brooklyn, New York. Have you been there before?"

"I have; just for a family visit though. I never got a chance to really explore, but I liked spending time in Manhattan any chance I got." I said as he smiled.

"There was some amazing cites to see. There were a lot of swanky hotels with..." He started before blush went onto his cheeks, "Share crops..."

"So...saying the word share crops makes you blush... why?" I asked with a small smirk as he hesitated to say something, "I won't judge."

"Dames at the corners of streets, looking for some fun-"

"You mean prostitutes..." I said as he nodded and I laughed, "Well, share crops is a better word to say then."

"Agreed. Anyways, life was fine..." He said before he had a distance look in his eyes, "I wasn't hard-boiled-... I mean, I wasn't tough back then. I was a scrawny kids with a lot of problems. I had problems joining the war. I mean, who would accept a kid who could have an asthma attack at any minute...? I wasn't the right man for the job..." As he was talking... I started to wonder..._is he on steroids...? it doesn't look like it because he would be much more... oddly muscular... If they call him a scrawny kid, I wonder what the other guys looked like...? They wouldn't accept him to fight in the Middle East..._

"One doctor gave me a chance; he was a swell guy and a good friend. He saw something in me that he said that the others did not have; I had heart and I was a good man." He said as I smiled, "I didn't want to lose those traits when I became involved in the war. I always wanted to stay the same Steve Rodgers no matter what... I became enlisted in the army, though I didn't want to Bump off anyone; I just wanted to fighting to stop."

"Bump off? I wasn't aware that people could bump off each other." I teased as he gave me a small grin.

"I meant to kill." He said as my smile stopped, "It's all right. A lot of people would be all ready confused with me by this time."

"I have a higher attention span with interesting people." I said with a grin, "Now, go on."

"The army was sort of doing this... secret program..." _Why am I not surprised...? _"They wanted to make a super-soldier to help win the war..."

"Would you really call the battles in the Middle East a war. I mean, not to be rude. It's violent and tensional, but to mean, a war is like a full on... sort of like the Vietnam War..." I said, hoping not to be mean.

"In the Middle East, no, no. I'm not talking about that." He said as I raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what...? If you are some sort of assassin; I am screaming at the top of my lungs and running away from me." I said as he put his hands out.

"No, ma'am. I am not even talking about the Vietnam War..."

"The Cold War?"

"Oh... I just learned about that from... a large device. Nick Fury called it a laptop-"

"Off topic; what war, Steve?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he sighed.

"The War against Germany; World War II." He said as make a noise at the back of my throat, "Now, I know this might be too much and it might be hard to understand-"

"If you are talking about the Second World War... which is hard to believe, but aren't you suppose to be in... retirement by now...? You know, since you are suppose to be like... 70 years of older...?" I questioned, rubbing my temples as he shifted his eyes in a guilty fashion. "Geez, why don't you give me a bottle of vodka and knock me out while you are at it?"

"I'm sure that is not necessary." He said as I groaned, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize; just give me a second... You told me you were too scrawny to join the war, and supposedly, you are talking about the Second World War I might add; you still look like you are about 25 when you are suppose to be 70... Why?" I demanded as he looked at me straight in the eye with large amount of seriousness.

"I was frozen in ice..."

* * *

I crossed my arms and said nothing as I had finished listened to Steve talk about his... heroic adventure. Sending a plane to the depths of the ocean, being frozen in ice as a Super soldier, being... reborn in the 21st century, saving the United States of America? Not to mention he's Captain America...? _If only Alex was here to explain this crap... Maybe I should have listened to him all of those times..._

"Ma'am-"

"Hold it, mister." I said, holding out my hand as I though about it and sighed, "All right. I thought about it and I got over it..."

"You still consider me an old geezer?" He asked as I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"No, besides. If I told anyone that you were 70 years old, they would not believe me for a second and send me off to the asylum. Besides, I can't count it against you- well, it wouldn't be fair to count all those years that you spent in the ice as the years you were still alive. You didn't get to spend those years as you wanted to so no... You're not an old geezer...yet. You're like...a _strapping young fellow_." I explained as he chuckled at the last part, "Was I close to 1940's lingo...?"

"Someone on the street would think you're a ditzy gal." He said as I grinned, "What is it?"

"Out of all the words you said, that's probably the only one so far that I didn't question in my head; it's a dramatic improvement." I said as he smiled.

"You're a keen woman, ma'am."

"You're still on the Ma'am, thing? You know, if you want to, you could call me Nikita, or Nikki..."

"It would be rude-"

"Your definition of rude is me actually giving me a quarter to charity; hell, my wallet is a charity!" I said as he gave me a teasing glare, "What? It's true. I am truly broke and I don't think Home Depot is a good enough job to get paid actually money, but I am waiting to finish school to get my Masters."

"You've been in school for how long?"

"Well, thing is... school and me have this on and off relationship." I said as he raised an eyebrow, "I never liked school; too much required effort."

"But it is always good to learn." He said as I shrugged, "Wait, you never told me about yourself?"

"Trust me; mine is not as exciting as yours." I said as he smiled.

"But I would love to hear it." he insisted as I smiled._ I can never resist Chris Evans..._

"I am from Indiana in the city of East Chicago. I went through school and never really liked school as I said before, but I did want to become something big." I said as he looked over to me, "I wanted to a message therapist; pretty weird how the second part of the sentence has something...weird."

"You mean-..ohh... right." He said, looking down in embarrassment for not realizing it sooner.

"But I didn't like the idea so I went into medical school to become a surgeon."

"Helping out others; that's nice." He commented as I smiled, "But you don't seem like the eager beaver type. More like a sloth..."

"Geez, thanks, but yeah, it is, but then... student loans started to pile up and my bank is nearly dry because of it." I told him.

"I'm sorry about it." He said as I frowned.

"Don't worry; it's my fault; now, I just have to pay it all once I go back to my world..." I said as he muttered something under his breath, "What was that?"

"You keep on talking about this... other world; is it really different from...this world, I suppose?" He questioned as I put my hands behind my head.

"To be frank; you guys... well, superheroes, don't exist, nor does... Demi-gods." I said as he crossed his arms.

"I refuse to believe that they are gods; there's only one god for me." He said as I laughed.

"Well, I am all ready hooked even though I haven't any of them." I told as he frowned then smiled.

"There's one; his name is Thor. He's the god of thunder as he said; he's really helpful, though, he's more lost about human slang than I am, so I am quite proud of myself." He said cheerfully as I giggled.

"Whose the other one?"

"He's Loki... Thor's brother... Adopted brother. He's plain evil and won't stop at nothing at rule this world, but we will stop him." Steve assured as I nodded.

"I'm sure you guys will. So... am I going to see Spider-man anytime soon?" I joked as he blinked.

"I don't think there's anyone called Spider-man, well, not that I know of..." He said as I nodded, but was mentally cursing out Alex. _I'm going to rip his head off for making me look like a fool...! _

"Well, Mr. America. That was a nice chat with you; we wasted about 30 minutes." I told him as his eyes widened, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. It's not everyday you get to talk to an attractive dame such as yourself." He said as I looked down and felt my cheeks burn up a bit, "Sorry, that was a bit too forward."

"Thanks." I muttered, "And don't worry; too forward is good...at times..."

"Right... So, I have one more question for you?" He asked as I looked up at him, "Do you know where we are...?"

* * *

So, yeah, Steve and Nikita moment. Hope it was not a fast relationship, but at least they got to know each other .~

Review and Give me suggestions if you would like to~

P.S. To whoever said that Chicago is in Illinois, I know that, but I was talking about East Chicago. Not like 'I'm from Chicago, the eastern past.' There's a place called East Chicago in Indiana, but I'll try to clarify it more later on; thanks you. :)

Xoxbattleangel~


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go guys, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I tried to make all the characters in the movie non-OOC. If I did, please ignore it. I tried my best and I wanted her to feel part of the group. tell me what you think. i mean should she have a super power or just be a awesome regular human like Black Widow or Hawkeye. Tell me what you think~

P.S. I dont think there's TOO much language here, but you can disagree...~

* * *

I smiled and crossed my arms as Steve was looking down two similar hallways; it was a choice of going left or right. After we had realized that we were lost, we decided to go on an adventure, and by adventure, I mean we went any path that seemed correct to ourselves. When we tried to retrace our steps, we got even more lost. Shouldn't there be some agents here…?

"Applesauce! I have a feeling in my gut that the right way is left, but it could be right…" Steve muttered under his breath as I sighed and shrugged.

"Or it could be neither… we can go back to where we came from before…" I added as he ran his fingers through his hair. I could all ready tell that he was a bit stressed and I felt bad.

"Sorry for… distracting you." I said as he chuckled and looked over to me with a small smile.

"This is the 4th time you apologized." He said and crossed his arms over his… well-developed torso and turned around, still thinking about taking a left or right. _I have to stop thinking like that and…_ I stiffened and turned around quickly, my hand twitching slightly as I saw a lady not too far away. She had a surprised look on her face, but it didn't show for a long time as she hid it. She had dark red hair that was curled and went to her neck. She had bright green eyes that I was envious of. She had on a skin-tight body suit that was black. She had on black fingerless gloves and one more big aspect: She was gorgeous. _Obviously, my black hair isn't feeling like L'Oreal material. Don't let me get started on my dark-hazel eyes… Shit, Scarlett, zip up that suit! My self-esteem is all ready low… _

"Impressive how you noticed me this far away." She said as I nodded and raised an eyebrow at me. Steve heard her voice and turned aorund, a look of relief on his face.

"Natasha, thank god you're here-"

"Tony told me you might get lost so I went to go and find you." She said, putting her hands behind my back and walked forward slowly. "Captain, you shouldn't wander around."

"Y-yeah, but I was just having a nice chat with-"

"Nikita Bianchi; I have heard from Fury." She said and walked over to me, sticking out her hand, "I'm Natasha Romanoff; I see that the clothes I gave you fit pretty well; that's good..." It took me a while before I understood what she said.

"Oh, you're Natasha! I can't thank you enough for the clothes." I said as she gave me a small smile.

"It's fine. I'm glad that there's going to be another girl on the Team." She said as I smiled, "But we can talk later. Some business has to be dealt with right now, like the Tesseract. Has Fury told you about it?"

"Uh, yes, but it doesn't mean that I have a damn clue about it." I said as she nodded and started to walk down the right hallway. I looked up to Steve and smiled as he pouted.

"I was sure that it was the left hallway." He muttered as I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"We all have those days." I said and followed the quick steps of Natasha. _Damn, she is fast…!_ "So… you told me about this… Team?"

"Thor is the mighty god of thunder, Tony is the self…proclaimed genius, though, he seems to live up to expectations, Dr. Banner is tracking down the Tesseract, though, it is not wise to get him mad as I was told, and that lady right there is the Black Widow… she seems like a nice lady, but I know she's a force not to be underestimated. Then there's me…" Steve explained as I smiled and nodded, "Then you. A young dame that has powers not one seems to know about, not even herself."

"Life is just a mystery." I said as he smiled and nodded.

* * *

"This was the threat Fury was so up-tight, well, more up-tighter about...? I'm sure that…muscle-woman… here is a big enough threat to cause a riot for S.H.I.E.L.D… no offense…" He said sarcastically as I bit my lip. He leaned back against a silver counter and popped some…berries into his mouth. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the lab was him. It's not every day you get to see Robert Downey Jr. _Damn, he is aging, but quite well…_ He had on a black shirt on that had Black Sabbath on it. They were a good band, but U2 is my band anytime, all time…_next to Coldplay…Alex and I always have arguments about it_.

I looked down at myself, well, at my arms and rubbed them uncomfortably. I removed my jacket before it was warm in the lab. _Muscle-woman… I am not as big as Steve…! But I do have some muscle that is noticeably than other woman…_I looked over to Steve as he gave Robert an annoyed look… Steve was in a…. well, he was in his superhero costume. _Never met a man who looked good in tights like that- I really need to stop…_

"I'm… kind of offended-"

"What do you do…? Fly, Super-strong, transform into a green raging monster, super assassin..? Maybe a god?" He asked, interrupting me as I glared at him, "Or glaring. I am sure that can be considered a superpower…"

"I am not sure what I can do…" I said as he nodded and crossed his arms.

"That's very informative. I have to deal with her?" He questioned as I glared at him, my hands slowly clenching, "Sheesh, clenching fists? I wonder what else, nostrils flaring-"

"Nikita, this is Tony Stark. A smart-ass, but an incredible genius." Natasha said, giving Tony a warning look as he gave her a bitter smile.

"That's the first compliment you have given me. I am almost touched." He said, smirking a bit, "The extraordinary genius to my right is Bruce Banner. I dare you to get him mad."

"That's not recommended." Bruce said quickly, removing his glasses and smiled towards me, "It's nice to meet you at such… strange circumstances."

"Likewise…" I said and looked around the room, "I've been told that you might find out how I got here in this…world?"

"The more correct term is parallel dimension, Xena." Tony concluded as I clenched my jaw and looked over at him, "Just letting you know."

"Great, since all of you are acquainted together; I have to go do something for Fury." She said and put a hand on my shoulder, "If Tony gives you anymore trouble, I give you permission to kick his ass."

"I was about to in five seconds." I told her as she smiled and walked past me, leaving. The silence was a bit awkward around the four of us, "Will I see you later, Steve?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said as I gave him a glare as he smirked, "I'll be back, Nikita." He said as his hand squeezed my shoulder softly as I hid the stupid smile on my face. I snapped out of it and went over to Banner.

"So… Dr. Banner. As long as you are not angry… There won't be any appearance of… tall, green, and… sort of ugly?" I questioned him with an analyzing gaze as he looked over to me for a moment.

"I assure you, the other guy won't show." He said with a small smiled as I nodded and looked around the lab. I saw the amazing technology that I thought would not exist and a lot of holograms. There was a scepter on a counter and it looked nice. I walked over to it and looked at it in awe.

"What is that?" I asked as Dr. Banner walked over, "Seems like it is expensive."

"I am sure that you are aware of Loki and his powers. Well, he was carrying this and it seems that the particle diffusion that comes from the inter-"

"Banner; I am currently in college in medical school… not whatever you are talking about. It's like a foreign language." I said as he chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"It seems like the source of Loki's power, well, not all of his power. Then, the scepter, I think, may have the same… authenticity like the Tesseract, but I am not truly sure; we have to find more about it. " Dr. Banner said as I nodded and smiled, "Judging by your smile, it seems like you understand it."

"You are amazing." I said as he chuckled and started to look through holograms. I saw large screens at the edge of the room and it looked like it was a way to find this… Tesseract piece. I looked back at the scepter and bit my lip. It was gold and that bright blue light… geez. _It was beautiful. It looks like it belonged in at a museum…_

"From Dr. Selvig's reports of the Tesseract, it's similar to the Gamma rays, but you can never be too sure. We need all the facts." Banner said, his hand gliding over the scepter almost… sexually. I shook my head._ Nikita, you bad girl! He's older than you! _"It might take weeks to process."

"And it seems like time is not on our side." I said, and looked at the findings and files. _Reminds me of Jimmy Neutron, boy genius…_

"Unless we managed to bypass their main frame." Tony said as it was a simple idea hanging over our head. Well, he is a weapon genius and creates technology… _he may be just saying that because he's all ready done and wants to brag about it… yeah, I can see that happening…_

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Banner joked as I cracked a smile, but I was secretly disturbed…_not even deodorant…_?

"I am not sure to appreciate how simple you are or just plain…grossed out." I said as he shrugged.

"Just a matter of perspective. I think I am just a simple, but complex man." Banner said as I had to agree with him there.

"You know, you should come by Stark towers sometimes; I might even invite you, Kit." He said, pointing this weird…thing at me… _How many nicknames is this man going to give me? _"The top ten floors are all… you'll love it. It's almost like candy lane."

"So, I am guessing by candy-land, you are talking about technology; that sounds like fun." I said with an eye-roll as Tony turned to me.

"What else were you expecting… strippers?" He asked as I smirked, "Don't answer that."

"So, your tower has… 10 floors?" I questioned as he scoffed.

"I said the top 10 floors… it's a tower, honey, not the Trump building." He said as I rolled my eyes. _He's so full of himself_… "Sign a contract and work for me and I'll give you …a half of a floor to yourself..."

"How about a full floor-"

"Likely? No. Negotiable? Not even close…" He said as I shrugged; at least we are bonding in some way.

"I'll pass." Banner said and it seemed like he was having a tough time choosing. "The last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem…" I went-wide eyes and mouthed the word 'wow'. That is pretty scary…

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment." Tony assured Banner as he tapped something in his hand innocently as I raised an eyebrow; he just gave me a smile, "No surprises." In not a shocking moment, Tony had poked Banner with the little object that emitted an electric shock on the side of his ribs. Banner cried out, but didn't react the way Tony had thought. Tony then got close to Banner's face, waiting for some type of reaction as my heart started to beat faster. As soon as I saw that Bruce was not going to change, I scoffed and gave Tony a look of ridicule and laughed as he shrugged.

"Hey." Someone said as I recognized it as Steve. I looked over to the blonde man in blue-clad and raised an eyebrow at his serious face. _I guess he saw the whole situation… well, I have no regrets; it was pretty funny. _Tony ignored him as he looked back at Banner.

"Nothing at all? Damn…" He said and completely ignored Steve as I smiled. His…rudeness is pretty admirable…

"Are you nuts?" Steve demanded, walking into the lab as I wanted to leave the room, but I was kind of guilty by association…

"Still waiting for a reaction, doc…" Tony said, walking around, still tapping the thing in his hand, "You have a tight lid on it, don't you? What do you do? Weed? Bongo-drums? Jazz?

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked in disgust as Tony walked over to me. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"I wonder what would happen if I poked you with it?" Tony asked as I looked up at him, "What would you might do?"

"Hm… I know Brazilian JinJitsum Muay Thai, Boxing, and Wrestling… want to test it out?" I asked as he smirked.

"If I get Natasha in here and I get mud, would you guys mud-wrestl-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I said as he laughed

"I like her; she's like a… Laila Ali." He said as I thought about it… _I like that compliment…_

"I asked you a question…"

"Yeah, and I ignored it, Capiscle." Tony retorted as I sensed tension.

"You are threatening the safety of everyone on the ship; that's not funny." Steve said with a glare, "No offense, Dr. Banner."

"No, it's all right." Banner started, "I wouldn't have come on the shop if I couldn't handle… pointy objects…"

"You are tip-toeing, big man. You gotta strut." Tony said as I hid my smile and looked around the room.

"You need to focus on the reason on why we are all here, Stark." Steve said, a small frown going on his lips as I sighed, "You need to-"

"You don't think I'm not? Aren't you curious on why Fury called us? Why now? What is he not telling us?" Tony said as I tapped my finger to my lip.

"You can't do an equation until you have all the variables." I said out of the blue as all of them looked at me, "W-well, that sounds like what he is saying."

"Well said, Kit." He said, eating more of his berries and offered some to me. I smiled and grabbed a handful, "Hey, don't take too much."

"I was hungry." I complained as he rolled his eyes.

"You are worse than Happy-"

"You think Fury is hiding something?" Steve questioned confusion on his face as Tony shrugged.

"Fury is a spy. I mean, he is **the spy **of all spies; even bigger than James Bond would ever be. His secrets even have secrets." Tony said as I chuckled at the last part, "It's bugging big-man and Amazon here; I know it."

"Well-" I started as stares were on me.

"Nikita? Do you feel this way?" Steve asked as I couldn't stare at his blue orbs.

"I feel justified. Fuck, I was legally kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D. and I am in a…. parallel dimension. I am a bit curious. I think sending me to an X-men movie would be better… Jack Hughman… such a cute man."

"Hormones acting up there, Kit?" Tony asked as I blushed a bit, "Who the hell has the last name as Hughma?"

"Shut up…" I muttered and looked at him, "What about you, Dr. Banner? Any… sour feelings for the black pirate of the air?"

"That joke was weak-"

"I tried, Tony." I said, shaking my head with a smirk.

"Uh. I just want to finish the work here and-"

"Doctor?" Steve questioned as Banner sighed and took off his glasses… _I didn't even see him put them back on…_

"You remember Loki's jab to Fury about the cube?" Banner asked as I was raised an eyebrow, "It was when you weren't here…yet…"

"Oh, makes sense…" I mumbled and sat on the counter, careful not to hit any equipment.

"I heard it; we all did." Steve said.

"In my theory, I think it was meant for you." Dr. Banner said, pointing towards Tony as I tilted my head a bit. Tony walked over to Dr. Banner and offered some to him as he took a few, not as much as me. "Clint Barton may or may not have told him, but it was still all over the news… we all saw it."

"Stark tower?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow, "That big ugly-" Steve stopped short once Tony gave him a look. "Building in New York?" He ended. I was unsure of how the building was involved… _I don't know what Steve said, but I thought it was impressive_.

"It's powered by an arc reactor; a self-sustaining energy source." Dr. Banner said before looking over to Tony, "The building will run itself for about a year?"

"Well, it's just a prototype right now. I'm the only clean energy name right now." Tony said as I sensed the bragging, but at least it's better use for technology.

"My question is why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring in Tony in the Tesseract program?" Dr. Banner asked as I filed through my nails.

"So... you are wondering why they are doing in the energy business in the first place?" I asked, actually catching up to what he was saying as Dr. Banner asked, "Sweet, now I understand this whole situation... I hope."

"One little accomplish in life; be proud of yourself." Tony said, patting my shoulder as I rolled my eyes. Tony leaned against the counter and pulled out this small device…_is that a phone?_ "I should probably look into that once my decryption program is finished breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secured files." It didn't take long for Steve to know what Tony had said.

"I'm sorry, what did you j-"

"JARVIS has been running ever since I landed on the ship. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide…" Tony said as I couldn't but say…

"Who are you again…?" I asked as he gave me a small smile, "But who's Jarv-"

"Computer system of my tower; very sarcastic." Was all Tony said as I shrugged.

"But yet, you're confused on why they didn't recruit you in the first place-"

"Come on. An intelligence organization fears another intelligence that matches their own? Traditionally, not cool." Tony answered, well, interrupted, Steve. "Geez, I am almost out of food…"

"Loki is trying to wind us up, I know it. He's a man who wants war. If we don't stay focused, he will succeed." Steve said as I sighed and closed my eyes. That is true… but he just sounded so… formal, it was pretty attractive. "We have orders and we should follow them." Now he sounds like a soldier…not so attractive...

"Orders aren't my style…" Tony said as I had to second that motion, but I didn't… verbally said it.

"And you are all about style, aren't you?" Steve mocked, getting fed up with Tony. I can see why Steve had to _scram_ out of the lab room.

"Of the people in the room, which one is 1, wearing a ridiculous outfit, and 2, not of use…?" Tony retorted as Steve didn't say anything and I was happy that he didn't. He was becoming the bigger man, "Well, Nikki isn't of any use, but I can make some schemes with her-"

"That was a low blow, Tony." I said as he ignored me, "Jerk."

"Steve, doesn't anything of this smell… funky to you?" Dr. Banner asked as I looked over to Steve, tilting my head a bit. "Even a little bit…?"

"Just find the damn cube." Steve muttered and walked out of the lab. I pouted and hopped off the counter.

"Chasing after man in tights?" Tony asked as I turned around and smirked. I grabbed my jacket and waved at them, "He's still a virgin!"

"I don't mind a man without experience; I'll teach him the ropes." I said with a wink as Tony raised an eyebrow and Dr. Banner coughed uncomfortably.

"What do you think of her, Tony…?"

"She has spunk… though; I think I am a better choice-"

"I think we should should stop taking about this..."

* * *

Whoo, I have finished this chapter! What do you think! To be honest, I think I am personally hilarious, but then, others may disagree. Tell me what you think of this chapter; I will be glad to hear your thoughts and reviews. Then a big question of... Superpower or no superpower! I was thinking about something though. I am not sure people remeber the show, "Tower Prep" but there was one guy that interest me who had the ability of.. preflex. just that your body reacts before the action takes place. Like... super fast reflexes. That is why she does kick-boxing and all the other BS. anyways, if you have anything else, let me know; i would appreciate reviews but I don't want to sound needy so... try your best!~

Xoxbattleangel~


	6. Chapter 6

I looked down the hallway and peeked around to see if I saw anymore S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. That would have been very bad. I crept down the hallway pretty quick, looking over my shoulder; thiswas where I last saw Steve going. I was wondering why he went that way and not to the main central command… oh fuck it, the place where they had the computers. I moved a bit faster until slowed down. My heart beat was going faster from all the adrenline of the possiblity of getting caught.

"Stupid Steve and his stupid long legs." I mumbled under my breath. It's been minutes ever since I was trying to find him. I was all ready lost and there was no way that I was going back. I think I would be a little happy if Scarl-…Natasha had appeared out of nowhere and helped me, even though she may be a bad-ass assassin who could kill me who a pen cap. I am not about to risk my life and call out for her. I stopped once I heard footsteps and smirked. _I may be close to him, finally…!_ I ran down the hallway and turned a sharp right, which was not a smart move. Two strong hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me into the hallway. I almost lost my balance and winced from the sudden contact with the metal wall against my back, closing my eyes. I wasn't hurt or anything, it was just out of shock. I didn't want to appear weak and judging by the hands, they better not belong to a female.

"Nik-" I lifted my leg with speed and kicked the attacker towards his groin. He groaned and let go of me. I opened my eyes, raised my fist to punch him right across the face until I hesitated.

"S-steve?" I asked in disbelief as I saw him on his knees, cupping himself…Ooh, right… "Wha-"

"S-sorry if I scared you… I heard footsteps and they were…following me for a while." Steve said and took a deep breath, "You have one powerful kick."

"That's what kick-boxing does to you." I said and patted his shoulder and laughed a bit, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be laughing. If you're a super soldier, aren't you going to have like…invincible balls or something like that?" He looked up at me in disbelief as some blush settle on his face.

"I'm still a man, though, Nikita." He replied and closed his eyes. He stood up slowly and leaned against the wall before standing up straight, "I think I will be fine, but… why are you following me?"

"Oh, well. You kind of left the room suspiciously. It was almost as bad as someone leaving a big fart in the room and just leaving." I joked as he still held his serious gaze, "You looked unsure of what Tony and Banner said and I just wanted to check up on you, making sure that the man in tights was fine." He looked at my face for a moment as I narrowed my eyes at him. _What is he trying to do?_ He smiled slightly and sighed.

"I just have to find out about the truth." He said as I quickly smiled.

"So, do you believe what Tony and Banner said?" I asked as his lips went in a thin line.

"I rather not; I want this mission done, but… I need to check it out myself." He said as I cleared my throat.

"You really can't… check it out by yourself…" I said with a smile, "Because…-"

"Because you want to come with…" He finished as I nodded, "It might be dangerous."

"Oh, don't bullshit me, Captain. The worse punishment Fury can dish out on me is filing papers; God knows that I would throw them off this ship- or hovercraft…" I said, putting my hands on my hips, "Besides, I can make one hell of a partner. It would be like you can be Batman and I could be fucking Catwoman, but Catwoamn steals and-… you get the point."

"All right then. Ready for some Recon?" He asked as I nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

I pressed my back against the wall and watched as America-man went down the hallway full-speed, dodging the guard's lie of sight and was at the edge of the hallway across from me. _Geez, he would be perfect for the Olympics this year…_He looked at me straight in the eye and peered over and saw the guard walking. He held out his hand with his fingers spread apart, 3 fingers. I have a three-second window. I hesitated before shaking my head.

"Y-yeah, I was not thinking rational-"

"You'll do fine." Steve whispered and looked over again, "I believe in you."

"I believed in myself too, but shit, that went away pretty fast." I whispered harshly and sighed. I slammed my head against the wall and cursed under my breath by the echo it emitted. The sudden flashlight was pointed towards our direction. I looked at Steve and motioned him to go without me, but he shook his head. _Damn it Steve, if this is your way of acting chivalrous, you should save it for later! _I crouched down lowly and took a deep breath. If I went back, I would be lost, but if I went forward, the guard would see me.

"Fuck everything…" I muttered under my breath and stood up, walking into the line of sight of the flashlight. I saw the man's holster for his pistol open up as he pointed at me and the flashlight was pointed at my face.

"Speak." The man demanded as I smirked a bit.

"Me comprende no English." I joked as he said nothing, but I did hear a click; the safety was off, "H-hey, I was joking. N-no need to shoot an unarmed person."

"Who are you?" He demanded as he continued to flash the light in my face. _God, I can't see anything! _"Do you authorization from Director Fury to be here?"

"I'm Nikita, and I think I have authorization to be here…" I said, unsure and sighed, "C-can you remove the light; I don't want to be blind anytime soon-"

"What's the authorization code?" He asked as I bit my lip, "Answer."

"Um… 000…05." I said as he removed the flashlight away from my face; finally. He walked up to me and gripped my forearm, "Hey, asshole, you better be gentle-"

"I'm bringing you to Fury, and trust me, the pain you are feeling won't compare to what Fury is going to do to you." The man said as I rolled my eyes.

"We can't have that now, can we…?" I said and looked up at him. He is pretty built. He had some good handling on the gun since I saw no shaking in his hands so maybe he was bad at fighting; but he seems pretty easy, "You take bribes? I am willing to pay in trident gum-"

"How about you stay quiet and maybe I will lessen the pain." He hissed as I sighed. I was trying to be nice, but you know; man with poles up their asses. I brought my arm up and gripped his throat as his hands went up to grab my hand. I gripped the back the back of his head before bringing it closer and down to my knee. He stumbled a few feet away as I put my hands up, feeling a sudden change. The sudden change I always feel when I fight and it felt good. He made his way to me before sending a fist to my jaw. I ducked down and sent a kick to his calf as he went on one knee. I twisted my body around as I kicked him in the stomach. I dropped my hands and grabbed the top of his suit. _Shit, it feels like I am pinching his skin._ I brought him up to his knees before sending a fist to his jaw as he spit out saliva, his head hitting the ground as I panted. After I saw that he was still breathing, but knocked out, I grinned.

"Yes, look at the next Gina Carano!" I shouted, jumping up and down, "Kicking ass left and rig-"

"Nikita!" I heard Steve whispered harshly as I looked at him, forgetting about him for a moment, "Can you celebrate later; we have work to do…"

"Right, sorry." I said and stepped over the body, following him.

* * *

"This room is tightly locked; you might a security card. That or I can ask Tony to hack it, but he would start to brag at how he knew about your curiosity." I simply said and glanced through the window, "I see a lot of crates. Do you think you will find…whatever S.H.I.E.L.D's hiding?"

"One way to find out." He said, gently pushing my out of the way and gripped the sides of the door.

"Steve, you may be…built, but there's no way to open the door, unless you are Superman or Batman-"

"You seem pretty…fixated on the topic of Batman… Why?" He said between grunts as I leaned against the door, "A close friend?"

"Man could knock me out before I even have a chance to test out the Bat signal." I mumbled under my breath with a chuckle, "Batman is like a bad-hero. He's the Dark Knight. He protects Gotham, but doesn't really do it the way that the police does it. The police and him is like… trying to mix water and oil; the most common used comparison. They work well at times, and then other times, it's just…not good."

"So you know him-"

"Fuck, I wish. I mean, who wouldn't want to know him, but sadly, no. He doesn't exist in my…alternate world or universe." I said, "He's like… Tony in a way, but I like Tony a bit more."

"I find that…hard to believe." Steve replied, sending a smile in my way as I shrugged.

"You would be surprise-" I stopped myself when I heard metal sliding against metal and it was hurting my eardrums a bit. I looked over to Steve and gasped at his incredible feat… He picked up the door and leaned it gently against the wall near the door that was now accessible. I walked over with my jaw dropping a bit.

"You seem surprised." He teased as I looked up at him, him and his smile.

"Geez, just kick me out of the window while you are at it…" I said as he narrowed his eye together.

"Why would I kick you out of the window?" He asked. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"I was joking; I rather not die in the world so young without meeting Chris Hemsworth." I replied as slowly walked into the area.

"Chris Hemsworth?"

"Explain later, now lead." I said, pulling him inside. He looked around and I was wondering where he would start first. I was suddenly brought down behind a crate and Steve put a hand up to my lips, signaling me to be quiet.

"I'll be back." He said as I was about to protest, but he left the hiding spot. I rolled my eyes and peeked from the crate and saw no guards from the little window that was across the room. I looked around and saw a railing. I left my hiding spot and tapped the crate, seeing if it was stable. It seemed stable enough to me as I planted my hands firmly on the edge. I pulled myself up on the crate and looked up to see that I was closer to the railing, but it would have to be a run and jump to reach it. I backed up a bit and ran, stretching my hands and grabbed a hold of the bar, but it did not come without consequences. My nose had hit one of the bars and so did the joint where my shoulder met with my arm.

"Jesus!" I whispered and used my body strength to pull me up after a couple of seconds. I raised myself and landed on the catwalk with my knees hitting the ground. _I have to work out soon… _I made my way down the catwalk and turned a right to see Steve opening a box. He looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief.

"I thought you were one of the guards." He said, "How did you make it up here?"

"I'm just Wonderwoman in disguise." I joked as he raised an eyebrow, "Wow, this world kind of sucks when no one knows who you are talking about? Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Opening this…" He stopped talking and threw the lid on the floor as I walked closer. He gripped the sides and I saw that he was tense. I went to his sides and saw some weapons and masks…

"Steve, do you know what these things are?" I asked cautiously, carefully putting my hand on one; it felt very cold.

"Unfortunately, I do. These are Hydra's weapons…" He said as I thought about it; never heard of…Hydra in history, "Why does-"

"Before I interrupt your train of endless possibilities…what are Hydra's weapons?" I asked as he looked over with seriousness and disgust.

"They were used by the enemy during the fight against Hitler; I hoped I would never see it again." He said and glared, "What the hell is Fury thinking?"

"I'm not sure, but we are obviously going to talk to him about it." I said as he picked up the weapon that looked way too heavy to hold. Steve went past me with new determination as I stayed a few feet behind the angry soldier. Steve automatically knew where he was going; there was no hesitation in his long strides as I jogged a bit to keep up with him. I soon started to recognize where we were heading and heard voices in the lab where Tony and Dr. Banner were; I think I recognized Fury's voice as well…

"What is Phase 2, Fury?" I heard Tony question as we made it back into the lab and the air was full of tension. Steve slammed the large hydra equipment on the white lab table as everyone looked over at us, well, more at what Steve had in his hands. I looked at Dr. Banner's distressed face and Tony's look of accusation at Fury; things will not end well.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the Tesseract cube to make weapons." Steve announced, looking at Fury with a loathing gaze. He removed his gaze away from the stoic man and towards the two geniuses in the room. "Sorry, but the computer was moving too slow." A small smirk formed on Tony's face; he knew Steve was curious also. _Why were they making weapons out of the Tesseract cube?_ I questioned in my hand, and leaned against a metal table against the wall as I crossed my arms.

"Captain. We needed to gather any information that had a trace of Tesseract, but it doesn't mean we are making weapons of mass des-"

"Sorry, Nick." Tony interrupted as all eyes turned to him, "What is this then?" Tony rotated a wide monitor that was above Dr. Banner's head and twisted to show us the image that they were talking about. The picture looked all too well familiar.

"Is that a missile?" I questioned out loud, looking at Fury, "A nuclear missile? Just who the hell were you planning to use it on, China?" I saw a lot of documentaries on weapons used through-out history.

"Guess the world didn't change, Director; we are still making weapons." Steve stiffly said, glaring at Fury. Of course he would get mad. He went through a war and expected no more weapons; he did wanted peace after all. I tensed and looked over my shoulder and saw two figures heading into the lab. The black suit was obviously Natasha, but the man next to her-... _Sweet Jesus, where is my camera? _I questioned to myself as I saw the dramatically tall, not dramatically, figure approaching in the room. He had dirty-blonde hair, but it wasn't very dirty-blonde; It had reached his shoulders. He had a small, short boxed beard. His muscles were giant from where I was standing, it was intimidating. He had on a dark red tunic with metal carvings on it. He had arm braces and I must say, he looked good in his boots, but that wasn't the point. _Chris Hemsworth in front of me in a strange outfit… I do not mind at all_. I said as a small smile formed on my lips, but I shook my head, there were more important things to worry about than Hottsworth over here.

Dr. Banner finally noticed the two and the distress look in his eye turned into irritation. I looked between Natasha and Banner. _Did something happen between them…?_ "Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner questioned Natasha who looked all business right now. Natasha walked in, her eyes only connecting with Banner and moved by the side of the man who everyone seems to hate at the point.

"You mind removing yourself from the environment, doctor?" Natasha asked with a voice that left no way of declining.

"I was in India. I think I was fine in the environment there." He said, giving Natasha a smile that he did not mean. _So, he was forced here by Natasha? I thought he was the hulk. Shit, he could destroy this whole ship and escape if he wanted too… _I thought in my head with a frown forming.

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha said, ignoring Banner's previously comment as her eyes narrowed.

"And what have you been doing exactly?" Banner retorted, glaring at Natasha as I saw her tense a bit before relaxing. It was only for a second, but I caught onto it.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes." Natasha said as I resisted the urge to laugh. _I thought you did just that, Natasha. _I thought smugly and thought about it… I am not sure what… Natasha is good at excatly. Sure, she's an assassin, but what equipment does she use. If she is in S.H.I.E.L.D. then there must be something that other people don't have. _Hell, I know it isn't good looks because I am sure I would see Angelina Jolie walking around_.

"I'm not about to leave here just when you get a gut-feeling." Dr. Banner said as he walked out to the large monitor and showed the missile again, "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. are constructing weapons by using the tesseract. Care to explain, Fury?"

I looked over to Fury, expecting a very well, developed, logical answer that would ease the tension…

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing at the lovely Hemsworth that was by my side and I was enjoying every moment of it. _Fury, you just made the situation worse; at least lie, well, that wouldn't work, but…_

"Me?" Chris questioned, pointing towards himself as one arm was resting on his bicep. I don't even know what hero he was suppose to be...

"To be honest, I would have believed you if you pointed at Tony instead." I said and saw Tony giving me a blank look, "What? Downright gorgeous over here looks nice and harmless."

"Right, and I guess nice and harmless always fits the qualities of a humanized God that has the power of a _Pikachu_." Tony snapped as I went wide-eyes, "Geez, I thought you knew. Blonde here is Thor, God of thunder and such. You know, Norse myths and stuff."

I looked up and saw… Thor staring down at me in curiosity. I gulped and nodded, looking straight ahead and promised to avoid any eye-contact with him; I really don't want to be on the bad-side of another God. My current God just shipped me to another place…

"Last year," Fury started, looking at everyone, "We had a visitor from another planet that we did not know of. They had their fight in a small town. From that, we learned that we are not only alone, but we are hopelessly," He looked at Steve, to hope he would understand, "**hilariously**, outgunned."

"Nonsense, my people wanted nothing, but peace with your planet." Thor spoke out as I heard that accent coming in play.

"But you are not the only people out there, and that means you are not our only threat. The universe is gradually having people that we can't match; the ones that can't be controlled." Fury retorted, annoyance settling into his one eye.

"Like you are trying to control the cube?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side, "All ready, the idea seems like a set up for disaster…"

The warmth that was next to me had left as Fury had left as I saw that Thor was walking closer to Fury, his fists clenched harshly.

"The work that you had done with the tesseract is what has drawn Loki to your world." Thor said as I squinted my eyebrows together, "It is a sign to all the realms of the universe that Earth is getting ready for a higher form of war."

"What higher form?" I questioned, standing up straight, "Is earth going to be a battle ground for all different life forms in the world?"

"You forced out hand." Fury stated, "We had to come up with a solution-"

"A nuclear missile is the solution? Yeah, because that manages to make everything better." Tony said sarcastically, "You want history to repeat itself?"

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury snapped towards Tony who had his jaw clenched. I think I saw the first _Iron Man_, but that was probably a long time ago, but Alex did mention something about Stark weapons or something that involved this plot. _I don't know, I just ignored Alex half the time…_

"I'm sure if Stark still made weapons for war, he would be deep tr-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on for a second." Tony said, getting in front of Steve, "How did the conversation come about me now?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve spoke sarcastically that made me forget that he was old enough to be my grandfather.

"I though humans were more evolved in this." Thor said out with a full force of abhorrence towards…humans.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and cause chaos?" Fury demanded in an authorized tone as I went wide-eyes. Multiple conversations had broken out as I blinked, trying to think of what is going on… I looked over behind Banner and stared at the scepter as it seemed to glow brighter by the second. _Is this what Loki doing? Causing mischief and chaos among us?_

* * *

_Anyways, nothing to say here, enjoy it!_

_There may be mistakes, but you can handle it, right!_

_Rate and Review Please~_

_Xoxbattleangel~_


	7. Chapter 7

Long wait, but here you go. Yes, it took me a while. Maybe, the characters might be OOC. No, I don't think Loki and Nikita will meet in this chapter. Please, please review and rate please :3. I would like to know how i am doing.  
PS. Not editing becuase...I was in a rush :/

* * *

Nikita looked back and forth between the groups. Words being jumbled together as Nikita struggled to listen to his words. Tony and Steve were attacking each other's throat, not literally, but it looked like a fight would break out. Nick Fury and Chris-Thor were still talking about their planets.

"Do you have an ulterior motive for selection the few of us for your alternate plan?" Thor demanded, giving Fury a heated glare as Natasha scoffed as if it was the most easiest thing.

"Are you guys really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors all _potential_ threats." Natasha scorned the heroes as I sighed, "If Nikita was perviously here, she would be monitored too, not to a degree, but she could be one. Not only that, but she came from an alternate universe so we have no record of her, not even a birth date; she doesn't even exist." I don't know why, but that made me feel like a badass.

"Captain America is on the threat list too?" Banner said in a sarcastic manner as Natasha sighed, "That man could hardly hurt a fly, no offense"

"We are all on the threat list." Natasha replied with a fold of her arms, "You are on the highest level on our threat list, Stark."

"Me? I would never do such harm-" Fury didn't let Tony finish his sarcastic taunt.

"Sure, like you didn't do any harm once you hacked into our computer system to gain access to sensitive information." Nick Fury said as Tony put his hands up in disbelief; I wasn't surprised.

"Threatened! I feel threatened!" Tony said and looked at me, "You heard that, Nikita, right?"

"I rather not get involved." I warned him as he rolled his eyes.

"You were involved once you got on this ship."

"Besides, I thought the real S.H.I.E.L.D. was that Loki guy." I questioned, wondering why all the fuss they were making.

"She is right. The real threat is Loki, but you do not stop at there. No, you have to distrust us. You humans speak of control, but yet, you cause chaos." Thor sneered as I backed up away from him just incase he lashed out. I mean, he is a huge demi-god.

"That's your plan, isn't it?" Banner asked towards Fury, shaking his head, "What are we? A team to save the world? No... we are a ticking time-bomb. A dysfunctional team that makes chaos."

'Speak for yourself, Banner. I'm not the one with the anger issues.' I thought in my head, 'I was just going along on the ride.'

"You need to calm yourself, Dr. Banner." Fury warned as Tony scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why, he should let off some steam." Tony replied with a small smirk as Steve clenched his fists.

"You know why." Steve answered with a glare, "He will wreck this whole building so back off."

"Be the better man..." I muttered under my breath, looking towards Steve with slightly widening eyes.

"Why don't you make me, Captain?" Tony mocked, getting in front of Steve and you could obviously see the height difference. Steve would break Tony into half, but then, if Tony had his armor on... it would be the same level.

"Guys, maybe you should... you know..." I said, raising my voice up a bit, hoping they would get the message I was trying to convoy.

"Yeah, you're all talk. The big man in a suit of armor, but take that off and what are you?" Steve asked as Tony gave a straight face before nodding as he came to a realization.

"Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist." Tony answered without problem as I had to agree.

"Don't forget asshole-"

"No noise from the peanut gallery, Nikita." Tony replied as I frowned. I tensed once Steve stepped closer to Tony and decided to step in. I put my hand on Steve's chest to stop him from advancing. Steve glanced down at her with a stern glance.

"Steve, you don't have to do this; come on, you are better than this." I whispered to him as Tony snorted. _'Tony, if you say anything, your ass is screwed.' _I thought in a harsh voice as I looked over to Tony.

"You should listen to She-Ra, old timer. She knows what she is talking about." Tony taunted as I saw Steve's face contorted with annoyance as he brushed my hand away as if it was a bug. I bit my lip from lashing out. I never was the one who tried to become a peace-maker. I was actually the instigator of fights, but this one was different.

"I know a ton enough of guys that are worth ten of you-"

"They are probably in the grave or in a retirement home. I don't think they are even worth 1/5th of me." Tony interrupted as Steve clenched his jaw.

"I've seen footage about you. The only thing you do is fight for yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve insulted as I scrunched my nose.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said in a blatant tone as my mouth twitch with an amusement and looked away.

"That's like you; always a way out. You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be some goddam hero." Steve snapped as Tony didn't look indifferent, crossing his arms over his chest and stared at Steve with a mocking glare.

"A hero...like you?" Tony started with a short laugh, "You're nothing but a laboratory experiment. Everything... _special_ about you came out of a bottle, which was the cause of my old man. You should be actually thanking me." _That was true. Steve wasn't always this...huge. Hell, Steve wouldn't be an important person in this world if it wasn't for that he was used as a test experiment. It was almost... sad._ I thought with a slight frown.

I clenched my fist as I felt a shift around the area. It wasn't the room that I was currently in. It was just this sinking feeling in my stomach that didn't sit well with me. It was this slight change of density. It sounded crazy, but I didn't mind that. I just had this nerve-wracking feeling. I wanted to shake it off, but my mind would not let it go. _If this is my power, sensing weird unimaginable shit, then it is a useless ass power then. _I thought bitterly with a frown.

"Put on the suit; let's go a few rounds." Steve said as I was brought out of my thoughts and shook my head.

"Let's not do that. We kind of more things to worry about then a fight-"

"I'm going to teach him a lesson." Steve replied, looking towards me with annoyance filled in his eyes. I could see his tense figure that he was ready to rumble with Tony. Tony didn't mind at all. The loud roar of laugh came Thor.

"You humans are so petty, and tiny." Thor spat out, giving me a wavering glance as I looked away quickly. _Am I the only one who isn't going crazy_. I thought in my head, inching slightly away from the demi-god.

"Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr. Banner back to his-" Those words from Nick Fury didn't sit well with Dr. Banenr who backed up with disgust.

"Where? My room is all ready taken if you have forgotten." Dr. Banner sneered towards the two official agents within the area. Fury looked tired with the fight and looked over to Dr. Banner, not liking how the man had reacted.

"The cell was just a precauti-"

"Precaution? That was what you were going to say? You mean in case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know... I tried." Dr. Banner said as my stomach lurched forward as I looked at him with wide-eyes.

"W-why would you do that?" I asked in shock, not knowing why the doctor would want to take his own life. That is a very scary thought.

"I got...! I got low... I didn't see an end, so I put a put a bullet in my mouth...and the _other guy _just spat it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people." Dr. Banner said as I saw the pain his eyes. It wasn't comforting to know that the ill-mannered man on the outside, crazy temper on the inside, wanted to kill himself, "I was good. I was fine in India... just until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" I felt someone push me back, seeing Steve's broad shoulder as if to protect me. I don't think he can protect me from a giant green man who could probably break this whole ship to pieces, but it was good to know that even in his anger, he could see the real danger in the room.

"You want to know my secret, Agent? You want to know how I stay calm?" Dr. Banner asked as I saw Natasha and Fury slowly about to take out their guns. I looked up to Dr. Banner was was unsure if he knew what he was doing.

"Bruce... maybe you should...put the scepter down before something...happens." I said sly as He looked confused for a second, but then a monitor started to beep loudly. Banner looked at the scepter in his hand and put it back on it pedestal, reassuring everyone for the moment. I looked up to Steve and nudged his arm a bit. "Do you have that sinking feeling?"

"Like...what exactly? Right now, I am just on nerves and the balls of my feet on how we going to control this situation." Steve said as I frowned.

"You know...that shit-feeling in your gut that something is about to happen, but you are not sure about it..." I said as he furrowed his eyebrows, "You know what...never mind. J-just stand there and look pretty... Banner, why's the computer beeping?"

"Have you found the located the Tesseract cube?" Thor asked anxiously as Banner started to examine the monitor.

"I can get there to obtain it." Tony said as I thought that it was a good idea, but Steve didn't think so. All of that sentimental and innocently confused face I saw moments ago was just _burned_ away from his face and underneath that was the face that even _**Cloud**_ would be impressed about...

'_Stop making game references, Nik!' _I scolded to myself, trying to pay attention to the main importance at the moment. "Look, all of us-" Thor had interrupted Steve before he made some long speech that I might have found boring. I think I would rather watch water be evaporated...

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor philosophized to us as I couldn't care less. I was rolling on the balls of my feet, looking around to stop the sinking feeling. I watched as Tony started to leave and I think to retrieve his suit.

"You are not going alone!" Steve ordered Tony, grabbing his shoulder to pull him roughly back.

"Why not, Steve; that is probably the best idea coming from anyone's mouth at the moment." I argued as Steve turned to look at me.

"You don't understand-"

"I really don't give a fuck if I understand or not; you are probably stopping our only chances of finding this damn Tesseract and to be honest, I rather like to move things in the forward than backwards." I snapped, rubbing my temples, "If this is some type of... war lesson from your time period, right now is not the time to be that; it's not the 1940s." I don't know why I said that, but obviously, it didn't sit well with Steve. I bit my lip tightly as I saw the hurt flash across his blue eyes before I saw the regret in his eyes; maybe regret from expressing his past and conflict with the present. I felt a deep regret from what I said. Jesus, what was I thinking? _That's right, Nikita, you weren't thinking at all, you stupid baboon!_ I thought in my head harshly.

"Look at that, I didn't have to say anything; she did the work." Tony gave simple look, "Let go of me old-timer before-"

"Like I said before, you are not going anywhere." Steve said harshly as I winced; I think I made the situation more worse.

"You're going to stop me; that's a laugh right there." Tony said sarcastically.

"Put on the suit and let's find out." Steve challenged and Tony's smirk got smaller and irritation showed.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man-"

"Then put on the suit!" Steve replied as I heard a loud gasp as I looked over.

"Oh, my god!" Dr. Banner said loudly as I tensed. I felt a slight shift and alarms blaring. The center ground of the lab had exploded as the ground collapsed. I moved back in time as my eyes widened, seeing a large hole and the people around me thrown in different directions.

"Put on the suit!" Steve yelled as Tony nodded in agreement. Steve helped Tony up, but stopped and looked at me. I hesitated before shaking my head. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Just go and fix this mess!" I replied quickly as he nodded with uncertainty. I looked to see Thor slowly getting up, as well as Fury. Thor made his way to me and helped me up as I tried to steady my footing.

"Are you injured?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I just need to...grasp this situation for the moment." I said and sighed, "Where's Natasha and Banner?"

"I am uncertain of this location, but I am sure that Natasha can handle herself." He said as I watched Fury dashing out of the room, probably to the main center of this ship to find out what happened. Thor motioned me to follow him as I did, closely, just in case any other things decided to blow up.

"What about Banner?" I asked as Thor didn't say anything for the moment.

"I truly hope he can keep a tight leash on his anger." Thor hoped as I frowned. It wasn't comforting at all, but it was okay. The corridors were packed with yelling people of S.H.I.E.L.D. We reached the intersection, but as soon as we started to go to the right, we heard a loud roar. "I guess that leash wasn't strong enough."

"I have to go find Banner and tried to calm him-"

"I'll try to find some people and tried to move them away from the area." I said as he was about to protest, "I'll find something to use, now go, before this ship falls and I do not feel like free falling in a ship anytime soon." I moved away from him as he bid me 'good luck.' I needed more than luck...

I leaned over the wall to see a man dressed in all black. It reminded me of a S.W.A.T team infiltrating a building, but I didn't understand why they were attacking us. I saw a man trying to crawl away just before being shot in the back of his head. I shook a bit and went into my corner, closing my eyes and waiting for the man to pass by. As soon as I heard their footsteps in the distance, I moved down the hallway, careful to move past the body, just until I heard yelling in his ear. I bent down and grimaced at the amount of blood, but I saw a little device in his ear. I flexed my fingers and went into the man's ear and took out the communication device.

"Before you died, you never cleaned your ears?" I muttered under my breath, cleaning the ear-wax from the little device with his blue suit... I put the device in my ear and waited for someone to speak again, "Hello?" I pressed my finger against the side of it, "Hello...?"

"...! Nikita, are you okay?" Steve asked as I sighed in relief, "Are you safe?"

"Act sentimental later, Captain." Tony said and from the sound of his voice, he was not hurt.

"I'm fine...just saw a man being shot in the back of the head, so I am emotionally scarred, but okay. Though, my safety is what I am having the most trouble with..."

"Can you hide somewhere-"

"I'm not hiding. I don't have any special skills, but I can help..." I replied as I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Fine, I really can't change your mind; where are you near?" He asked as I looked around, "How did you even get a... ear device?"

"Like I said, Steve- dead body. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." I said as he paused for a moment. "Gun." He replied, "Get his gun."

"You can't be serious, I never used a damn gun before, and video games can't count!" I said, "There must be another way-

"This is life and death, Nikita! You don't really have a choice at the moment. You wanted to help, but now, you have to defend yourself, now grab the gun." Steve ordered as I grumbled.

"I swear...if you weren't cute..." I mumbled and made my way towards the body, going towards his hip to get the gun. I grasped it slowly and sighed at the weight at it, "It's...bigger than I expected."

"Nikita, not the time to make sexual jokes-"

"Shut up, Tony!" I replied and shook my head, "I got the gun..."

"Right, hold it with two hands in front of your body." He said as I nodded and grasped it, "Can you check how many bullets you have in the gun?"

"I think I saw too many movies to know that." I said, removing the clip to see that I had eight bullets, "Eight, is that enough...?"

"Not really, but you have to use it wisely, you have to make those eight bullets count." Steve said as I nodded, "Watch your back and front. Don't hesitate, aim for the head."

"I'm not a soldier." I said as he chuckled.

"I know, but you sure could make one hell of a soldier though. Are you prepared?" He asked as I looked at my gun and stopped, "Nikita...?"

"I'm sorry about before-"

"Don't be... I can handle it. I wouldn't be a solider if I couldn't." He teased as I smiled, "Be careful; I do want to talk with the very opinionated dame on board."

"I swear, watching two turtles got at it is better than this." Tony grumbled as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

HERE YOU GO~

XOXBATTLEANGEL~

Review~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! There is a long ass flashback about how she wanted to get involved, involving some type of action and meeting with Loki :3. Hope I made his character perfectly. No real editing -_-". Long Italicized is the flashback.

* * *

This is the only time in my life where I felt that I was in control and no one can stop me, not matter what they do. I felt like this whenever I am in the ring with an opponent. Those moments where it could be a quick victory or a dramatic defeat. I liked that feeling. I liked the adrenaline giving me strength, the close combat, and quick moments- Jesus, it is almost as if I am talking about sex. I liked the aspect of fighting. I wasn't raised into a violent household or anything. I had loving parents and I was just raised, knowing that society was a hard thing to be accepted into. Even if they talked about that everyone was free, it was still apparent of the looks that my family had gained; I didn't need to go into further details. I became interested in fighting right after meeting Alex.

* * *

_I lifted the trash bag and pushed it into the Dumpster, already feeling some unidentified juices go onto my fingers. I grunted in annoyance and hard the trash drop with a loud splat. I looked at my hand and wiped it on my employee apron. I looked over my shoulder and saw the rest of the trash bags and groaned. This was not fair at all. If Tyler wasn't a lazy asshole, I wouldn't have been doing this at all._

_"I have an exam tomorrow." I grumbled to myself and walked over to the other trash bag. I heard a door creaking and saw my manager look at me. I wanted to yell at him, demanding why the hell is he just staring at me, but I said nothing and continued my work._

_"Do you need anything, Weston?" I asked, lifting up the bag and making my towards the dumpster as he shrugged._

_"It's not much, but I was hoping you can put up stocks in the tools section. There are boxes of it in the corner in the back; mostly cabinet knobs and handles, not too much." Weston expressed to me and I bit my tongue and pushed the garbage for ferociously into the dumpster, "After, just lock up the front door and leave the back unlocked, okay?" _

_"Doesn't seem like I have a choice, now do I?" I asked with a dry laugh as he smiled and thanked me, "Isn't there anyone else in the store who can help me?"_

_"No, sorry. I have to get home; big day tomorrow." He said with a wide grin as I rolled my shoulders and looked at him in curiosity; that was new. Weston just usually stayed home and watched TV as if it was his only choice; no need to get excited, there was nothing about his life that is exciting._

_"Big day? What is it?" I asked with a small smile; Did he finally realize that he won't lose weight laying on a couch? Does he realize that I don't need to do the dirty jobs?_

_"A couple of friends and I are going to the Colts game and we got front row tickets!" He said in excitement as I released a chuckle, mentally cursing the shit out of him in my mind, "The game starts at 3." _

_"Three...in the afternoon?" I asked as he nodded, "Oh, and you obviously...need to prep yourself... for the game... Reasonable..." Screw that, it wasn't reasonable at all, "Do you think you can help me with the boxes though-"_

_"Sorry, but I will ask someone to help you tomorrow." He said as if I don't have plans tomorrow. I didn't respond and watch him leave. As soon as the gray door shut, I screamed and kicked the Dumpster, knowing that it wouldn't do any good at all. I didn't care and kept on kicking and kicking it. _

_" ." I repeated, continuing my... therapy... "Everyone in this damn job is bullshit!" I never liked to release my anger, but I had no choice; how else would I release my anger? After a while, fatigue washed over me. Releasing my anger won't help me put everything in stock. I sighed and leaned against the cleanest side of the dumpster and looked up at the sky with a frown. I couldn't complain; at least I have a job. I should just call Alex and see if we can hang out unless he is having one of his nerd marathon again._

_"Nikita, your life is really pathetic, but this is for medical school." I told myself, hoping that some type of magic would happen, but hell, that's not even true. I felt that I was losing my balance and felt myself hit the floor as I heard tires squeaking and the disappearance of a particular dumpster. I leaned my head back and my eyes went wide as I saw it moving down the small hill. "No, no, no!" I rolled onto my stomach and ran after it, but stopped myself once I saw that it was going full speed down the hill. I would put my hands over my mouth, but then again...my hand smelled pretty weird. I saw it smash against the metal railing that were suppose to stop cars and trash leaving the dumpster forcefully, flying all over the parking lot of _**_Best Buy_**_. I winced and looked around, seeing if anyone was looking._

_"I should work on the...stocking idea..." I told myself, dashing towards the back door quickly and not looking back at the sudden karma that was brought down to me._

* * *

_I mumbled under my breath and showed the lady my license with no hesitation, even if she was giving me a disgusted look. I didn't give a rat-ass of what she thought about me. She could kiss my ass for all I cared because I was tired and stinky; it was never a good combination. I paid her my fee and grabbed the pack of smokes. I was not a smoker, tried it once in my senior year and high school and stopped quickly, and I wanted to avoid it, but I just needed that rush that I had in my senior year; I needed a stress reliever and I was sure that I didn't see any Magic Mike man around my area. I walked out of the store and opening the lighter, watching the flame burn as I sighed loudly. I looked at the pack of cigarettes and put one in my mouth, but I held it with only my teeth. I watched the flame flicker and pressed it against the end of the smoke, watching vapors that will kill my lungs slowly coming from. I didn't puff air in as I picked up the cigarette with my hands and stares at it with a moronic look. _

_"Nikita, if you are going to do something, than do it." I persuaded myself, shaking my head from any other though. I brought the cigarette close to my slightly shaking lips. I was going to inhale a puff before I was passed rudely as my hands dropped the cigarette."Son of a bitch..." I mumbled, looking up at see a man paused in mid motion and looked at me. I wanted to look angry, but I was kind of happy._

_"Oh, damn. Sorry about that." He said as I shook my head and look at the pack of cigarettes._

_"No! No, it's fine...thanks." I said and handed him the pack, "You can keep it."_

_The man looked at me strangely and gave a dry chuckle. "I don't smoke-"_

_"Neither do I."_

_"That scene seconds ago told me otherwise..." He said slyly as I crossed my arms and nodded, "Relieving stress...?"_

_"I tried and it seems like I failed." I joked as he didn't a thing to me. I looked at him and saw a flier in his hand. I tilted my head and saw a few words just before he tried to conceal it, "What's Fight Club, isn't that illegal?"_

_"It's not like that. It's a little event for fighters to get some quick cash." He said quickly as if I was going to tell on him. I scrunched my nose up. Fighting for quick cash; that sounded pretty stupid, "How about you come with me?"_

_"I rather go home." I said, ready to leave as he shook his head._

_"No, no. I won't do anything to you. I mean- what's a better way of seeing people duke it out; a great stress reliever. What else does a...Home Depot employee going to do on a Friday night? Fix light bulbs?" He joked as I cracked a small smile._

_"I bet you were waiting to say that line for a while...Sure." I said with a shrug, "I mean, I am most likely going to get fired tomorrow, but who cares; it's a boring ass job anyways."_

_"You seem like you don't have well-maintained life."_

_"Is it that obvious?"_

* * *

_Eric, who saved me from killing my lungs, brought me to this parking lot with a large tent in the middle. There were a lot of cars around it and I heard a lot of cheering. I was curious as I looked over to Eric in confusion who was grinning like a mad men. I didn't believe it at first, but I first realize that I was stupid. I should have never went with this idiot._

_"You cannot be serious... A parking lot. I was expecting more...ethnical and not more-...who the hell fights in a parking lot?" I asked as he gave me a knowing look, "Don't answer that..." He walked forward and motioned me to follow. I continued after Eric with a curious gaze still on my face, seeing more and more people entering the tent. Are they really that eager to see a fight...? I walked into the tent and raised my eyebrows at the yelling and the angry, but excited faces of people. There were two people in the ring, going at it. There were no head guards or body protection. I walked closer, being pushed by people who tried to get closer and stood close to Eric. I winced at the quick jobs one man was doing as the other guy was trying to defend himself. I winced at the high knee to the stomach and closed my eyes for a second, but I look back again._

_"And they are doing this for money?" I asked as Eric cheered the man in white trunk who was doing pretty good, "I don't they will survive after the round; they might get a concussion."_

_"Hey, stop your worrying. No one likes a loser and you are becoming one. Just watch and enjoy this damn fight!" Eric shouted as I frowned a bit. I looked at the fight again and winced at every punch and kick. The blood being spit out of their mouths as if it was a natural thing. I saw the bruises on both of the people's faces. I saw the berserk, yet determined look on their faces. To be honest, I was impressed. I don't think I could be so focused in a fight like they are. I really don't think I can get into this fight._

* * *

_"Raise your guard up, chump! Go for his left leg!" I screamed, seeing the man trying to duck and weave, but the other man got him in the stomach before grabbing the back of his head and bringing it down to his knees as the crowd cheered. I liked the call them red trunk and blue trunk. I was cheering on blue trunks like everyone else. The red trunks was not going anywhere though. He wasn't about to give up. I didn't know, but I liked the yelling that I was producing. I liked how I was trying to be involved. I watched the fight eagerly and saw how each fighter moves. _

_The man in red trunks ran at the blue trunks. He wrapped his arms around the thighs of the man in blue trunks, picking him up and slamming him down on the ring with a thunderous boom. My eyes widened at the change of events. The man in red trunks brought his legs up and pinned the other man's legs to the floor before laying hits upon hits to the man's face. The blue trunks removed his arms from red trunks' legs and covered his face. Red trunks, realizing that he wouldn't have any other free shots, wrapped his arms around the blue trunks' neck and maneuvered so that blue trunks couldn't do anything. My smile quickly went away. That was a very quick turn of events. The blue trunks' tried to move any way, but his face was slowly turning a different color; he couldn't escape. I heard even more yelling of anger and shock. Blue Trunks' face was turning to a purple color before I saw blue trunks tap the red trunks' man's arm as everyone cheered. The referee pulled the two men away as the man in red trunks raised his hands in triumph. _

_I couldn't help but laugh at the disappointed faces. It was funny and somehow, exhilarating. The attention the man received, the sadness of the blue trunks, the overall techniques and combos of the each fighter... I wanted to be that. I wanted to be a fighter._

* * *

"...Nikita, answer the damn old-timer before he develops IMS." I heard Tony yell as I shook out of my thoughts and looked at my hands. Right... I still had the gun.

"Sorry, sorry. Went a little quiet in there, but I am fine. No one attacking me yet." I responded as I heard Steve sigh, "How is your end...?"

"Relays are intact." Steve responded as I was confused for a moment and I didn't bother to understand, "The ship will drop into the ocean if we don't let the propeller go again..."

"He means that all I have to do is to jump start to the rotors manually; I have to get in there and push." He said as I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps pass by; that was a bit too close.

"If that thing gets up to high speeds, you'll get shredded." Steve said as I smiled; was he actually concerned?

"That is why you have to stay in control of the unit and reverse the polarity long enough to diseng-"

"English!" Steve asked as I was about to asked the same thing.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are smarter than a monkey- You see the red lever that you are near? It will slow down long enough for me to get out. Just stand by it and wait for my word; can you at least you do that?" Tony asked, his last remark being sarcastic.

"Sure, sure..." Steve mumbled as I moved forward, looking left and right. I was in the middle of the corridor and sighed, "You all right?"

"Nothing has changed in the past minute, Steve. I am not sure where I should go-" I stopped once I heard footsteps near me, "Shit..." I twisted my head around and saw a guy with a gun. He paused in front of me as my jaw went a bit slacked. I told- yelled- myself to move and went behind a little corner as I heard bullets fly by from where I was moments ago. The rapid bullet fire near my ear. I tried to cover my ears, but I was shaking uncontrollably. I heard Steve yelling at me, but I didn't say anything. I started to breath heavily once it stopped and I saw multiple bullet holes all around me. I peeked out of the corner and saw the armored man trying to reload his gun. I was at a standstill with myself...

Should I run for my life or should I stand...? I looked over and clenched my fists. _'Damn it, Nikita. You wanted action; now look where you are. You are in a freakin' movie. You wanted to prove yourself, now it is your chance...but if you run away, oh god, don't even think about running away.'_ I thought to myself, trying to gather up my nerves. I actually want to look back on this day and say that I actually did something worth while. I got out of my hiding spot and ran at the guy. He looked up at me, not expecting a full-grown, eyes blazing, angry women to run at him. I saw the hesitation in his eyes as he tried to reload his gun, but I was all ready there and I was ready to kick his ass.

I yelled for no apparent reason and rammed my shoulder against his chest as I winced in pain. I fell over on the ground as did he, but it wouldn't have hurt too much for him since he is wearing protection. I rubbed my shoulder and rolled on the ground, wincing and looked over to the man, seeing that he was about to get up to his feet. I shook my head and stood up and pushed him against the wall. The man shook his head and I saw that he wasn't too happy to see that a mere women was able to push him; obviously, he has never seen a women like me. He brought his arms down and slammed his head against mine. I gasped in pain as my forehead started to pulsate, but I felt no blood.

I looked up, feeling my head being brought down from a quick punch to my face. I winced at the pain, knowing that if I had a mouthguard... I looked up, seeing a punch heading towards my face, but I pushed his hand away with two hands and brought my hand up, hitting his jaw as he moved back. I moved quickly, bringing my arms on his shoulder and brought my knee up to his chest. Protection or not, I am sure he would feel that. I gripped his vest and pushed his head against the wall. I backed up and brought my hands up with a smirk.

"Come on." I taunted, "Show me what you got, asshole. You think just because I am a women, I won't fight back. I'll kick your ass left and right!" Yeah, I was a big talker during fights. I dodged his hits, one of them grazing my head, just before twisting my body and the heel of my shoes connecting connecting with the side of his temple and pushed it against the wall. That did not settle well with him. He grabbed my leg before grabbing my other leg and bringing me up in the air. I didn't expect to be brought up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped an arm around his head and was about to punch him in the head just before pain had exploded in my back. I groaned, but still kept on holding him.

"Geez, and I wonder what you are like in bed." I joked with a dry laugh, but that all stopped once I felt my back hit the floor again. My legs weakened around his waist as I laid on the floor, aching in pain, but put my hands up to block the punches that he was unleashing. His hits were harder than mine, but his defense was weak; I could tell. I felt my arms becoming numb and I knew that I couldn't continue. I brought my legs up; one around his neck and one around his waist. I tightened my muscles and geld onto one of his hand. I arched my head up and avoided his other hand that tried to grab onto my hair. I pulled on his arm harder as he started to scream. He tried to keep his body up straight up, but with my body all ready on the ground and pushing him down, he had no choice, but to follow my movement. I twisted his arm and curled my legs around him tighter. I pulled as hard as I could, wanting the man to submit, but he wouldn't give up without a fight. He punched my stomach a few times, but his punches started to get weaker and weaker. I gradually saw his eyes starting to flutter before rolling to the back of his head. He finally went limp and my whole body felt like it has been through a 2-hour workout with leg conditioning; those were the hardest. I relaxed my body and tried to control my breathing. I heard yelling through the communication device that fell out of my ear. I reached over and heard some confrontations from the little device. I put it back in my ear, hearing mentions about a 'lever.'

"Is everything okay guys?" I asked in the device with some worry, backing up from the knocked out man and grabbing my gun; I was happy that I didn't have to use it. They were still yelling. I walked further in the corridor, going into a short jog. I needed to catch up with someone to know what the hell was happening at the moment.

Every corridor looked the same, just the numbers were different. I heard more footsteps and cursed at my unluckiness. I met eyes with a man with gray-blue eyes. I saw the black slick hair that was pushed back before the ends curled. I saw the look of planning and decisiveness in his eyes. He has a big fan of green from the attire he was wearing and I must say, it looked pretty silly, as well as something that would not be in this era; He must be part of Thor's world then...

The people that were protecting him saw me and aimed their guns at me as I measly showed my gun against them as if I wasn't scared. Even if this green weirdo was the enemy...oh, god, his smirk. _Tom Hiddleston, you have made this moment _**_very_**_ memorable. _"Once again, I am being dealt with another...heroic figure who think who can capture a demi-god. Very foolish of you..." He stated as he walked in front of the body guards as they put their guns down. "Once I have killed you, what type of credit do you think you will obtain? Almost stopping the great Loki?" So his name was Loki...

"Well... I am just a newcomer right now, but I don't think I will get some type of...funeral if I do-" I winced as my gun went off, flying in Loki's direction as it bounced off his clothes and onto the guard next to him, killing him, "Shit..."

"From that that, I can truly tell that." He teased and walked forward, lacing his fingers behind his back, "I do not recognize you. You are not wearing the customary S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, nor do I sense some extraordinary power coming from you. You are a mere mortal; more ineffective than the man of time." I looked confused for a second before I realize what he said... He must of meant Steve. "It would be wise of you to pray for the god you worship with your impudent mind-" I fired another shot, but did it on purpose.

"Sorry... I meant it this time." I said as I saw a smirk widening on his face.

"I do not know wether to call this stupidness or foolish courage." He said and since he is Tom, I almost took it as a compliment. He was going to take a step further until I started to aim low. Just below the belt. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down. "Well... I never think I had met a women who has the nerve to take such action- well. I lie, there is Sif, but she is useless to me; you, on the other hand, are different..." Loki gave me the curios look that made me feel uncomfortable and yet, I was excited- I really need to stop looking at like as if they were celebrated and start looking at them as...heroes. I heard people shouting orders as Loki hummed, dissatisfied.

"It seems like time flies by when you are causing...-"

"Mischief...?" I asked as he gave me a sly smile.

"I have a feeling that we will meet in...due time." He said in a mysterious voice before going back in the hallway. The man raised their guns agains as I turned the corner, avoiding the gun fire...

"Shit." I said and looked at a sign, showing different directions of where I could go, "Steve... is it ever a good idea to have a conversation with Loki...?"

* * *

Anyways~ Hope you like it guys~

Please tel me what you think please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, me and my neglect and sorry! ^^" I was an idiot; a huge idiot. But I will try my hardest; I really will!

* * *

I put my arm over my mouth as I passed by a open pipe, white content of smoke filing the air. I hunched my back over as I quickly tried to leave the hallway. I turned another corner and sighed. I was already told directions from Tony and how to meet him and Steve, but it was much harder to get there and it actually seems. I had already put the safety on the gun and slipped it into the side of my pants. I don't know how people did it in the moving because it is not comfortable at all. I didn't run into an trouble anymore after the...moment with Loki, which I received some scolding from Steve on how not to interact with the enemy. My excuse was that Tom Hiddleston was attractive. Thank god that he doesn't know who he is.

I turned a corner, feeling a draft of wind passing against my hand. That was strange because the wind felt like it was being forcefully pulled and I heard that weird noise down the hall. I moved down and clenched the sides of the wall as I felt myself being pulled in more. I turned the corner and squinted my eyes.

"Hello?" I yelled out as I heard heavy steps approaching. I felt a shadow over me and looked up, the wind had slightly stopped. I looked up and smiled slightly towards those blue eyes. Steel blue eyes. They looked tired, but they were still up for a fight. I looked over his tall build and saw Tony. He was just tired and annoyed.

"Look who finally made it; had a nice walk?" Tony asked as sarcasm was just laced in every word as I rolled my eyes.

"This is a large hovercraft ship. You just can't expect me to make it in 30 seconds." I retorted and slightly frowned, "You guys don't look too good."

"That's what you get when you deal with a man who doesn't know how to pull lever." Tony said, shooting Steve a glance as Steve crossed his arms.

"All that matters is that I pulled the lever not a moment too late." Steve said as Tony shook his head, "Anyways-"

I winced as I heard a buzzing in my communication device. _"I...have some news..."_ That was no doubt Fury's voice.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair, twiddling my thumbs together. _Agent Phil Coulson is dead_. That thought repeated in my mind. I never had met him for a while. I had known him about for...at most...5 hours. I was not affected by his death exactly, but it was the silence that filled within the room, Steve's saddened face, Tony looking at the ceiling as if he was going through memories with him and Phil, Fury were holding a certain type of cards in his hands. Here I was, thinking that a character death in a movie wouldn't have affected me, but...

"These..." Fury started, "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." He looked over to Steve who looked like he remembered. Fury tossed them across the table as I saw blood smeared onto the glass table. Did Fury really have to reach into a dead's man jacket just to retrieve those? Steve looked hesitated, but reached over, grabbing one card, his blue eyes losing its luster that I had seen before. He turned it over and tried to wipe off the blood from the card, doing it in a gentle manner as if the cards were very fragile. Tony was looking off at the distance, not saying anything at all.

"We're dead up here...Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor..." Fury sighed as I saw his hand twitch, "I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had it coming." The thing that worried about me was Natasha. I didn't see her anywhere... I was curious onto what happened to Banner and Thor. I heard shouts on the communication that someone was "out of control." Maybe that was Banner. My guess on Thor was that he is going after his brother, Loki, but I doubted it.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative." I looked over to Tony as it looked like he was brought back from his day dreaming. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people...see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could... Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." That seemed to push Tony over the edge because he suddenly stood up. It was as if he was trying to contain himself. After the moment of pause and anticipation, he walked off to who knows where. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion."

Steve looked as if he was going to talk with Tony, but resisted too. I looked over to him and nudged him with the side of my foot, motioning towards the place that Tony was walked off too. Steve nodded and stood up, walking past me and towards where Tony walked off too.

I looked up and sighed, walking over to Maria who was always by Fury's side. "What happened to Thor and the others?" I asked as she frowned at the thought as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"It's all because of Loki. Thor was sent hurdling towards the earth in the chamber where we put Loki. Banner had let the Hulk loose and we dropped to the earth. Natasha is with Barton- a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., trying to cleanse his mind from Loki's manipulation." Maria informed me as I nodded, "What are you planning to do?"

I pondered for a moment and scratched the side of my head. "To be honest; I really don't want to do anything." I said with a short laugh, "But...I need to help in some way... I'll be going now; thanks for the update." I walked in the opposite direction and passed by Fury.

"I guess picking up cards from a dead body is a hobby for you." I said as he crossed his arms and snorted slightly.

* * *

"We are not soldiers!" I heard Tony shout as I frowned. I stopped, but kept moving forward, "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal." Tony said, interrupting Steve at the last minute.

"That's not the point." Steve said in confused as I approached closer.

"I kind of agree with Steve." I added on as he turned around in confusion, "Just seeing if you guys didn't kill each other yet- and don't worry, I didn't hear any... bromance going on."

"Bromnce?" Steve asked in confusion.

"As if any bromance would happen between us and be quiet, trying to think of something." Tony ordered as I glared slightly and looked over to Steve who just shrugged, "That is the point, Cap. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." Steve answered, and obviously, it did work from the previous events.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he know has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony said as I still wasn't following, but nodded my head as if I was.

"Yeah. I caught his act in Stuttgart." He said.

"Stuttgart? That sounds German." I commented as Steve gave me a short smile.  
"Because it is." He told me before looking at Tony, "I am not sure where this is adding-"

"That's just the previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail dive." He can say that again. The amount of green and gold that the man was wearing was horrendous. "He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered." I watched as his eyes widen and passed by me and Steve, "That son of a bitch."

"Do you know what he is talking about...?" I asked as Steve slowly nodded.

"I do... we need to assemble as soon as possible." He said as I sighed.  
"I need more practice with the gun, but I think I can manage." I said as he turned around to me and crossed his arms, his eyes a little bit slanted. I stared at them for a while and scoffed, "Don't be one of those muscle-head guys who wants me to stay back as if I need to be protected all the time."

"You have no experience with Loki or in war." He said as I frowned.

"I can fight."

"I don't think you can just rely on your strength against Loki. Stay back."

"Steve, you are an idiot sometimes." I exclaimed, propping myself up from the railing and walked over to him, "You know you can't expect me just to sit down and do nothing. If you have forgotten. I came into this world who knows how and to be honest, I don't know why, but right now, I don't care. I am already neck-deep with you guys and I am going whether sparkling pants likes it or not. I nearly died twice today, almost killed a man, carried a gun, and managed not to lose my cool. I don't think handling a man who has too much bling will be hard."

"Anything I say, it will go through your ears, won't it?" He asked with a dry laugh as I smiled and nodded, "I guess I can't convince you."

"Trust me, your not the first person, and hey, I'll be safe." I said and stood up with a smile, "If I stay safe, you think you can protect your own ass?"

"I managed to survive in World War II, I think I can handled some man who calls himself a god." Steve commented as I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think he's a god...? I even believe it." I said as Steve shook his head.

"Like I told Agent Romanoff, I only have one god, and he doesn't wear capes." Steve said proudly as I chuckled.

"You keep on thinking that, Steve." I said, patting his shoulder and walked past him, "When all of this is all said and done... you are going to help me make this famous Pink Lady Cocktail from your time. Saw it from a movie and I think it would be good to try, don't you think?" I looked over as he gave him his lopsided grin and put his hands into his pockets, his eyes becoming brighter.

"I think that would be swell idea, Nikita."

* * *

"This suit looks horrendous. Why are you people obsessed with the damn color blue?" I demanded, looking at myself in the mirror as Natasha gave me one of her small smiles and put her hands behind her back.

"It was one of my oldest suits just before I got into this one." Natasha said, referring to her current outfit.  
"You don't have this in black?" I joked as she shook her head.

"Nope. Now hurry up, we are about to leave and Stark already left." She informed me before shutting the door. I looked at myself and sighed. It was a matte blue color like from a car, but it was also shiny. It was a bodysuit-not really because the top was separated from the bottom- with my arms being exposed, a high collar, and the zipper going from my torso. I had a belt to holster my gun, black boots, and grappling gloves. She offered me some things that would go around my wrist so I can shock my opponents, but I declined, knowing that I would somehow find a way to shock myself.

"Though... I do look good." I complimented myself, flexing my arms with a smirk and jumped when I heard banging on the door.

"Stop checking yourself in the mirror and go. We have to make up for lost time!" I heard Clint Barton said as I frowned. Already don't like him. I opened the door and he motioned me to follow.

"Any powers on you?" He asked.

"Wise-ass remarks; does that count?" I asked as he rolled his eyes. As we turned the corner, we saw this jet-like plane and Steve was already waiting.

"Are we all set? Steve asked as Barton nodded.  
"Yeah, get this bird up, Natasha." Barton ordered as I felt the jet shake.

"On it." She said as I sat on the side and buckled myself in. I looked over to Steve who was tapping his foot.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning over to him. He looked and nodded. I think this was my first time seeing him in his outfit with the whole cap and such.

"Just nervous, but I am fine." He told me as I nodded and leaned back, "You look...prepared." He said as I smirked and closed my eyes.

"If that's your way of complimenting a woman, thank you." I replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"Any news on how the city looks like?" I asked out loud as Natasha briefly glanced at me.

"Nothing anyone could have expected." She said as I blew out a small raspberry with my lips and leaned back.

"If only we could had Superman or even Batman in this world; then New York will have to worry nothing...Why is New york always the main battle for any type of action movie?" I murmured under my breath and held my seat as we turned a sharp right.

"Stark, we are heading north east." Natasha said, pressing the inner device in her ear. As I suddenly heard static in mine before it cleared.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?" He asked sarcastically as I smiled.

"Yeah; _White Castle_ actually." I said, crossing my arms.

"Something me and she-man can agree too. I'm gonna lay 'em out for you, Tash." Stark said as I leaned over in my seat. He's going to lay out what. I watched as she started to fire at flying... I didn't know how to describe them.

"Is this an alien invasion?" I asked myself as Steve's frown only deepened. I watched as we passed by skyscrapers that made New York so unique just before the whole jet shook, "What's going on?"

"Loki blasted us form the sky; we are losing altitude." Natasha said, "Brace for impact!" So much for seeing the sights... I clenched my eyes together and gripped the seat as it crashed into the ground, my head almost hitting the wall. I shook it off once the jet stopped and looked around.

"You ready?" Steve asked as I sighed and unbuckled myself.

"I hope so." I said, exiting the back and looked at how the jet landed, "Nice landing; I couldn't have done better..." I heard police sirens all over and just dust everywhere. I followed after Steve and saw that Natasha and...Clint, forgot his name for a moment, were following.

"We gotta get back up there." Steve said as I looked up, seeing Stark tower missing a few letters. I scanned the area, seeing people scared out of their minds and cars flipped over. I looked up ahead to see that we were heading to a building to what I believed was the Grand Central Terminal. I slowed down once Steve slowed down and saw him looking up at the sky. What is so important-...oh... I can see why...

There was a large type of blue vortex in the sky. I saw those flying things form before popping out just before seeing the biggest, and ridiculous, thing in my life. It was like a flying worm. It knocked down anything in its way and I don't doubt that if I jumped up and reached out to touch it that I actually could. Rope popped out of the sides of the flying work just before I saw creatures latching onto the wall.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked as I looked at him, tilting my head a bit...how could he...talk to Tony if he didn't activate his...never mind. Just going to ruin the movie for a lot of people if I told them at home...

"I'm seeing, still working on believing." He said, "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve asked in confusion as Tony stayed quiet for a moment.

"Just keep me posted, alright?" He said.

"Understood." Natasha said, grabbing my arm and bringing me down for cover, "Alright, you probably have no experience in these type of things and just follow our judgement."

"I'll try." I said with a sigh and looked over to Steve.

"Cap, we have civilians trapped in that building." Clint said as we heard a zooming noise over us. I looked up to see multiple flying vehicles passing us- I saw Loki too; he's the only one wearing that much green...

"It's like fish in the barrel down there." Steve said as I shook at his expression. I twitched as I heard something passed over my head, breaking a window. Natasha reacted by pulling out two pistols and shooting while Clint got his bow and arrow ready. I took out my pistol and turned the safety off. Steve looked back at the madness that was down the street and looked back at the creatures that were in our way.  
"I think we can handle this. Go and do your job, Mr. America." I said, pushing his shoulder as he looked back and smirked with a nod.

"Think you can hold them off." Steve asked Clint who turned on what looked like a red-dot sight attached to his bow.

"Captain...it will be my pleasure." Clint said and I raised an eyebrow... Me being...me, that sounded like a little too much sexual tension right there, but that was my opinion. I can imagine stories being written online about Clint and Steve in a relationship in my world; horrifying.

Clint got out of his hiding spot and fired his arrow quickly, already killing these creatures. I watched as Steve leaped over the side and heard Natasha already firing.

"Take your time while you aim, but don't be a slow poke about it." Natasha ordered me as I nodded and stood up. I held the pistol with two hands and started to aim and fired, missing one in the head. I sucked my teeth and started again. I saw a bullet moving too close to me and ducked, shaking my head in disbelief at how I reacted so quickly.

"Use that quick reflex time to your advantage; you are going to need it." Natasha added on; I was not sure if that was a compliment...

"Hold your positions, I'm going to get some people out of this danger zone." Clint said as I took over his spot, firing as fast as I could, occasionally asking Natasha for another clip; she had a lot of them.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha yelled over the bullets, glancing over to Clint who froze and looked at her.

"You and I remember Budapest _very_ differently then." He said as I smirked. I can definitely see the sexual tension going on here. I heard a growl and saw one of the creatures jumping over the car. I ducked down and cursed under my breath. I moved to the left to dodge it's arm before kicking it in the stomach as it moved back. Well, if a kick like that can do that to him, he should be no problem. I moved towards him and sent a punch to his stomach before bringing my knee to its shoulder. I kicked the weapon away from his hand, assuming that it's a male, and aimed my gun in the middle of its face, firing as I saw purple liquid spray before it went limp. I sighed and looked over, seeing Natasha staring at me- it was either that I could fight or that I just shot a creature without hesitation.  
"What? I am better at hand-to hand!" I snapped, reaching to get his weapon and looked at it, "At least there's a trigger. I saw more creature coming forward as I fired a blast, one that brought me off my feet. I heard the creature yell in pain and sighed. It works and there's a slim chance that I will miss. I really couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying this...a bit too much.

* * *

I pierced the creature, which looked like mutated green ninja turtles to me, in the throat with the weapon before twisting around and slicing it across the face as it dropped down. I saw a figure jump down, slamming two creatures away with a swing of a shield.

"Nice to see you in one piece." I said, stabbing another creature as he nodded.

"Nice to see that you are helping out; almost had a gut feeling that you might enjoy this." He said as I smiled.

"I guess that gut feeling was right." I replied, firing off another blast and looked around, "How's Tony doing?"

"Let's just say he has a lot of work to deal with." He said as I nodded it. I watched as thunder striked down, killing the rest of the creatures. I looked up and saw demi-god Thor. It was good to see him again. I gripped my new found weapon and jogged over to Thor.

"It's good to see that you are not dead." I said as he gave me a curt nod.

"I am not ready to be sent to Niflheim, my friend." He said as I nodded... What the hell was Nifheim, unless he is talking about the underworld; I will just assume that, "You and the others were formidable warriors against the Chitauri."

"The Chitauri; those creature we are battling?" I asked as he nodded, "Didn't know that."

"I will explain more once the time has come and your world is at peace again." He said as Steve approached.

"What's the story upstairs?" He asked as Chris-...Thor glanced up. I really can't get the names confused.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said, defeating my wishes of this ending soon.

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these things first." Tony added on as I wondered where in the world was he...

"What's the plan?" I asked, rubbing the side of my nose before crossing my arms.

"The plan is to work as a team." Steve said

"Though, I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah, well get in line."

"Save it." Steve ordered, "Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top; he's gonna need us-"

"We got a late teammate." I said, motioning to the man in clattered clothing on a small bike. I walked over with the others, "You missed the opening to the party."

"Apologies." He said, giving me a short smile, "So, this all seems...horrible."

"I've seen worse." Natasha said as I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"Sorry." Banner said as she shook her head.

"Actually, we could use a little worse..." She said as he nodded in thought.

"Stark, we got him." Steve said, "Banner, just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up." Tony said as I looked over to Banner. If really was suppose to be this scary green monster... I don't think any type of clothing will ever fit this guy, "I'm bringing the party to you."

"You bringing entrees with that?" I asked in a sarcastic manner.

"No need to be greedy, Nik." Tony mocked. Not a moment too soon, a building was teared through half by that large flying worm again, Tony in front.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said in a hesitant voice and I don't blame her.

"If anything, that's a shitty party, Tony." I said with a frown, slowly backing up and looked towards Banner who started to walk forward. Is he mad? Should he get himself mad first or do...something remotely angry to become the incredible green hulk.

"Dr. Banner." Steve said as Banner stopped, "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain" He said as I bit my lip as it got closer, "_I'm always angry_." I was almost at a lost for words. He didn't seem like...an angry person. I went wide-eyes as his body transformed, his peach skin turning into a green color, his clothes being ripped apart by his size, except for his pants... That pants must be the good kind because it was not broken at all. I watched as Bruce-...Hulk punched his arm forward towards the head of the flying worm, using his feet as an anchor to slow it down. I saw the worm's body becoming parallel to the ground, the armor around its body being broken. A little missile was fired at the tail. That part. Jesus, I could imagine every fan in the theaters having a mini-heart attack at that amazing scene. I couldn't see it for long because I was dragged my Cap who forced me to crouch down, protecting me with his body and shield as the creature- Large flying Chitauri exploded. I heard growls all around us as I looked back at Captain.

"I guess your shield isn't silly anymore." I said and stood up as he raised an eyebrow.

"You thought my shield was silly?" He asked as I didn't answer him, but gave him a smile. I reached over as Natasha gave me a clip and reloaded my gun. At this moment, I think I was ready for anything.

* * *

Anyways, let me try to clarify things if I can...

- The idea of the suit is from my recent playing of Dead or Alive 5 with Sarah Bryant

- I really hope Nikita is not someone you are going to hate

- There isn't a specific power for her, just preflex; just a quick reflex of things.

- I had to re-watch this scene and decide how I am going to get Nikita a good part; maybe meeting with Loki perhaps

- Ugh...let's see...I don't know what else to clarify, maybe that it will be over soon, who knows ^^

- I didn't edit this chapter and there will bound to be mistakes; my apologies!

- I think in Norse Religion that Hell is that Nelfiem word, but not sure

Sorry for anything~

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


End file.
